The Human Feelings
by MissVenomania
Summary: La guerre est finie et Loki et Thor retournent sur Asgard. Pendant ce temps, Fury, Stark et Rogers se rendent au Nouveau-Mexique, annoncer à la fille de l'agent Coulson, la mort de son père. Mais, la demoiselle n'est pas comme les autres. Et alors qu'elle se fait enrôler dans le SHIELD, une nouvelle tombe : Loki est de retour sur Terre.
1. Rencontres

**Note :** Hey ! Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction postée sur le site, donc désolée s'il y a des erreurs de mise en page ou autre. Et je cherche une bêta si ça intéresse quelqu'un, parce que je suis assez inattentive d'où les fautes bêtes que je ne remarque pas.

L'histoire se passe juste après le film Avengers (donc, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, peut-être que vous ne comprendrez pas tout.). Elle sera basée sur un personnage autre, mais aussi sur Loki, même si pour le commencement, il n'apparaît pas comme un personnage central. Ça viendra, soyez patients.

**Rating :** T, parce que je pense qu'il y aura certainement des scènes violentes ou des sujets délicats, je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, non ?

* * *

**Rencontres**

Nombreux sont ceux qui se souviendront de l'acte héroïque qu'avait accomplis, ce jour-là, un groupe de super héros, qui, pourtant, n'avait vraiment rien en commun. Beaucoup disaient avoir vu Iron Man dans les airs, tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le vortex avec un missile, sauvant ainsi Manhattan d'une fin proche. D'autres affirmaient avoir aperçu Captain America et un étrange homme, muni d'une cape rouge et d'un marteau surpuissant, se battre ensemble contre des aliens. Enfin, les derniers parlaient d'une créature immense et verte, d'un archer à l'œil de faucon qui ne ratait jamais sa cible et d'une femme rousse incroyablement agile, qui se battaient pour le même but : sauver Manhattan et le reste du monde d'une attaque d'aliens. Les versions divergeaient d'une personne à l'autre, cependant, une chose était sûre, tous se souviendront d'avoir été sauvé par un groupe de personnes hors du commun.

L'histoire des Avengers venait de se clore et chaque membre se décidait à retourner chez lui, bien heureux que la guerre fut finie et que tout fut sous contrôle, à présent. Ainsi, Tony Stark s'apprêtait à rentrer pour reconstruire la tour Stark et pour revoir sa chère Pepper, Steve Rogers allait tailler la route sur sa moto, afin de découvrir ce monde nouveau pour lui, le docteur Bruce Banner rêvait de retourner aider les gens malades en Inde, Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton s'apprêtait, quant à eux, à repartir en mission secrète, tandis que Thor, accompagné de Loki, allait retourner sur Asgard à l'aide du Tesseract pour juger son prisonnier de frère. Cependant, alors que toute la troupe s'était réunie, pour, en quelques sortes, se dire au revoir, Nick Fury, le chef du SHIELD, se joignit à eux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, les Avengers le savaient.

-Sire, fit Steve en saluant le commandant borgne, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il de suite, peu rassuré.

Tous échangèrent quelques regards, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien amenait Fury, quand le docteur Banner se permit de faire remarquer que tout était terminé et que, de ce fait, il n'avait aucune raison d'être là, puisqu'il était censé les laisser tranquilles.

-Tout ceci n'est pas fini, répondit Fury sévèrement. Du moins, se reprit-il, pas pour l'un d'entre nous.

Aussitôt, Tony s'avança vers le commandant en soupirant.

-Oh génial, fit-il, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas écouter le plan de Rogers. Bon, qui a merdé ? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, que quelqu'un avait forcément fait quelque chose de travers.

-Comment ça « le plan de Rogers » ? s'emporta légèrement Steve. Rappelle-moi qui a eu la splendide idée de jouer les héros solitaire avec un missile ?

-Certainement pas toi, et ça se dit être un « héros », rétorqua Tony, sarcastiquement.

Devant le combat de coq que se livraient les deux acolytes, Natasha se décida à intervenir, en les rappelant à l'ordre une première fois, tout en se plaçant entre les deux, dans l'espoir de les calmer. Ce fut un échec.

-Je suis un héros ! lança Steve, plus menaçant cette fois. Demande donc au peuple des États-Unis !

-Et voilà, parce qu'il se fait appeler « Captain America », le succès lui monte à la tête, remarqua Tony, toujours aussi sarcastique. Redescend sur Terre, plus personne ne t'admire, ils aiment Iron Man, maintenant.

A nouveau, Steve s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, voir même à dégainer son bouclier tant son partenaire commençait à vraiment l'agacer, mais cette fois-ci, Fury fut celui qui intervint et cela fut bien plus efficace.

-Silence ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix grondant comme le tonnerre.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, remarqua Tony, de mauvaise foi.

Face au regard sévère que lui lança Nick, il préféra se faire petit et Steve se refusa à rétorquer pour déclencher une nouvelle bataille, cela aurait trop fait plaisir à Stark, justement.

-Aucun d'entre vous n'a « merdé », rassurez-vous, déclara, finalement, Nick.

Un soulagement se fit ressentir au sein du groupe, même le dieu de la foudre fut plus apaisé, alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup à craindre du commandant.

-Mais, vous avez dit que, commença Clint avant d'être coupé par Nick.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dis, je ne parlais pas de l'un d'entre vous, mais de moi. Enfin, se reprit-il, peut-être qu'après ce que je vais vous apprendre, vous voudrez venir avec moi.

-Venir avec vous, monsieur ? Où ? s'enquit Natasha, de son bel accent russe.

Un silence emprunt à pleins de curiosités s'installa un bref instant, chaque membre fixant le commandant avec attention, s'attendant à devoir retourner en mission le plus rapidement possible. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Nick n'eut pas l'air beaucoup plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

-Justement, j'en arrive à ce qui m'a poussé à venir. Malheureusement, après quelques recherches dans le passé de l'agent Coulson…

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hein ? le coupa Tony, aussitôt. Il faut toujours que vous fassiez des recherches sur tout le monde, de vrais paparazzis… sans les flashs parasites.

Les autres membres lui lancèrent des regards sévères pour lui faire comprendre qu'il parlait trop, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Stark.

-Vous avez dit « malheureusement » ? Le relança Hawkeye.

-Oui, reprit Nick, non pas sans regarder Stark de son œil valide, afin de l'inciter à ne plus rouvrit la bouche. Après quelques recherches, nous avons découvert qu'il y avait bien une personne à prévenir, à propos de sa mort.

A nouveau, un silence suivit ses propos, mais cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt par respect pour le défunt. Tous avaient connus l'agent Coulson, certains plus que d'autres, mais sa mort avait été un électrochoc pour toute l'équipe et après cela, leur collaboration fut bien plus aisée qu'au début. Comme si, par respect pour Coulson, ils avaient mis leur jalousie respective de côté pour s'allier et se battre contre l'ennemi commun.

Une nouvelle fois, Tony s'apprêtait à parler, certainement pour faire un commentaire inutile, comme trop souvent et de ce fait, Natasha le devança :

-Qui est cette personne ?

-Sa fille, répondit immédiatement Nick.

-Coulson avait une fille ?! fit Clint, disant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient. Vous étiez au courant ?

Fury hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas plus au courant qu'eux, ce qui parût étonner Natasha.

-Je peux comprendre qu'il ne nous ait rien dit, nous n'étions pas très proches, mais à vous… Pourquoi vous l'avoir caché ?

Le commandant borgne soupira, comme s'il s'attendait à cette question mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y répondre.

-Je crois qu'il l'a cachée à bien des gens, essayant de la faire oublier, répondit-il et c'était comme s'il avait vraiment réfléchi à la question. Je me demande même s'il n'essayait pas de l'oublier, lui-même, conclut-il sur le ton de la conversation.

A ces mots, Steve tiqua. Il n'avait jamais entendu qu'un père puisse souhaite oublier qu'il avait un enfant, cela allait contre toute logique. Il ne fut pas le seul à trouver cette idée grotesque, Thor, qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusque là, ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion à ce sujet.

-Pourquoi vouloir souhaiter une chose aussi horrible ? s'enquit-il, de sa voix grave. Un enfant reste un enfant, bon ou mauvais, c'est la chair de notre chair, ce serait ridicule de vouloir l'oublier.

Evidemment, il faisait remarquer cela, non seulement pour le commandant Fury, mais aussi pour Loki, qui restait hors de la conversation, regardant, écoutant sans rien dire. Il savait que son frère avait compris qu'il s'adressait aussi à lui, car il était loin d'être bête. Il était persuadé, aussi, qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui dire une fois seuls, parce que Loki n'aurait tout simplement pas écouter, mais là, étant donné qu'ils discutaient tous et qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une remarque parmi tant d'autres, Loki avait dû l'entendre. Ce que Thor voulait réellement, c'était que Loki ne culpabilise pas trop, car il n'agissait que sous l'influence du Tesseract et qu'il restait, malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, le fils d'Odin alors son père ne serait pas trop sévère, du moins, il l'espérait car, même si Loki ne se considérait plus comme un Asgardien, il restait son frère et il l'aimait, même s'il n'avait pas que des bons côtés, bien au contraire.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi, moi, remarqua le docteur Banner, soudainement, sortant Thor de sa rêverie.

-Eh bien, expliques-toi, demanda Steve, qui ne semblait pas suivre le même raisonnement que Bruce et à en juger par la curiosité qui se lisait dans le regard des autres, il n'était pas le seul.

-S'il a essayé de faire oublier sa fille, c'est parce qu'elle est… différente, constata-t-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Attends, tu veux dire « différente », comme les gens avec qui Coulson travaillait, c'est ça ? demanda Stark, de manière purement rhétorique.

Il avait raison, c'était ridicule de vouloir cacher sa fille, alors que lui-même travaillait en collaboration avec des gens comme elle. Il n'y avait aucune logique à vouloir la mettre à l'écart alors qu'elle aurait pu être comme eux, des héros sauvant la planète ou bien, contribuant à aider ceux qui sauvent la planète.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger l'agent Coulson, il faisait ce qu'il pensait être bon pour sa fille, rétorqua le commandant, d'un ton solennel.

-En quoi est-elle différente, monsieur ? s'enquit Natasha, toujours là pour poser les bonnes questions.

-Elle possède quelques dons, mais nos recherches sont encore assez floues, là-dessus, répondit-il.

Visiblement, la fille gardait ses mystères et Coulson avait fait en sorte de la protéger au maximum, si même le SHIELD n'arrivait pas à avoir des informations sur elle. Pourtant, le docteur Banner n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter à de simples constatations, il voulait en savoir plus.

-D'où viennent ses « dons » ? demanda-t-il, subitement. C'est vrai, après tout, nos « pouvoirs » viennent toujours d'une source, non ?

Cela était évident, même. Iron Man possédait une source d'énergie qui le maintenaient en vie et qui était aussi la source d'alimentation de son armure, Captain America était le résultat d'une expérimentation qui avait plutôt fonctionnait à l'inverse d'Hulk, pour qui, la quasi même expérimentation avait été un échec et les deux autres, Hawkeye et la Veuve Noire n'avaient pas vraiment de « pouvoir » à proprement parlé.

-Sauf pour la grande blonde et la tête de bouc, constata Tony toujours aussi sarcastique, là, c'est de naissance, apparemment.

-La « grande blonde » ? lança Thor, surpris par l'appellation de l'homme de métal.

-La « tête de bouc », encore ? fit Loki, qui se décida à prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis un long moment, pas vraiment surpris, contrairement à son frère.

-Oui, manque d'inspiration, trop d'informations d'un coup, rupture des qualificatifs, répondit Stark sans chercher à être vraiment convaincant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à votre question docteur Banner, il semblerait que l'agent Coulson ait eu une relation avec une scientifique et que celle-ci ait fait quelques expériences sur sa fille, du moins, c'est ce qui paraît le plus évident, fit Fury, une nouvelle fois dérangé par la question posée.

Cette fois encore, Thor ne semblait pas comprendre les humains. Comment une mère pouvait-elle faire ça à son propre enfant ? Cependant, il n'osa pas poser la question à voix haute, car personne ne semblait trouver cela étrange. C'était peut-être une pratique courante, chez les humains.

-Vous désirez donc que l'un d'entre nous vienne avec vous, sire ? demanda Rogers, pour relancer le sujet principal.

-Si l'un d'entre vous le désire…

- J'ai assisté à quelques annonces de mort, le coupa Steve, aussitôt. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir et c'est tout aussi difficile à annoncer, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que vous soyez seul, et puis, elle aura peut-être besoin d'une épaule solide pour pleurer, sire, je vais venir avec vous.

Bien sûr, Captain America venait toujours à la rescousse des enfants du peuple, songea Stark, agacé. Cependant, il savait qu'aucun autre ne pourrait venir, ils avaient tous des plannings plutôt chargés devant eux, alors, il se décida à se proposer, à son tour.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il par dire, après Nick, j'étais celui dont Coulson était le plus proche je crois, alors il me semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je dois venir.

Tony était, évidemment, toujours prêt à se faire bien voir et à tenter de se surpasser pensa aussitôt Rogers et au fond, il n'avait pas totalement tord.

-Vous deux, sérieusement ? fit aussitôt le docteur Banner, faisant référence à leur querelle de tout à l'heure et à toutes les autres.

Cependant, le commandant borgne ne fit aucune remarque sur la team qui se proposait à lui, il n'avait pas envie de se rendre seul chez la jeune fille et après-en qu'il ne l'était plus, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. De plus, il s'agissait du Captain America et d'Iron Man, deux symboles de la nation, cela serait peut-être plus aisé de lui annoncer avec eux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se contenta de dire :

-Bien, alors, nous partons sur le champ.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne heure que les trois hommes étaient dans le jet du SHIELD, se rendant dans une zone inconnue du grand publique, un lieu que seuls certains privilégiés connaissaient : le CRES, autrement dit le Centre de Recherches Expérimentales et Scientifiques, situé dans un désert du Nouveau-Mexique, quasiment introuvable sans l'aide de personnes connaissant les lieux. Leur voyage avait connu un léger retard, justement parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient, même le commandant Fury ignorait où se situer le CRES. Cependant, à présent, ils étaient dans l'avion et ils n'allaient pas tardés à atterrir, en plein sur la zone du CRES.

-Rappelez-moi à quoi sert ce centre, déjà ? s'enquit Steve, après avoir engloutit un bon steak, aliment essentiel de son déjeuner.

-C'est un centre de recherches, répondit Fury, plusieurs scientifiques y travaillent, jours et nuits, pour trouver des moyens de nous soigner, -il marqua une pause, puis reprit- en employant des moyens différents de ceux que nous utilisant actuellement, modifications de cellules et d'autres choses encore bien plus compliqués.

La réponse sembla convenir à Steve, un court instant, mais en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Stark, il fit rapidement le lien entre les pratiques de ce centre et la jeune fille.

-Et que fait la fille de Coulson, dans un endroit pareil ? demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

Le visage de Nick Fury se ferma et il refusa de regarder Steve lorsque sa réponse tomba, comme une sentence bien lourde.

-Elle contribue à la recherche, à sa manière.

Steve comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait, pourtant, il ne voulait pas le croire.

-C'est une bête de foire, sire ?! s'emporta-t-il.

-Nous n'en savons pas plus, répondit calmement Fury, nous n'avons conscience que de ce que le directeur du centre a bien voulu nous révéler.

Mais Steve, de même que Stark, savait que c'était faux. Le SHIELD avait toujours eu des facilités à se procurer les informations, il ne se contentait jamais de simples propos rapportés par un directeur, au contraire, il creusait toujours plus profond, pour trouver la faille. Il était, donc, évident qu'il avait fait des recherches bien plus poussées et qu'il savait ce que le CRES trafiquait avec l'enfant de Coulson, mais Fury préférait se taire, sans doute pour éviter que Steve fasse une scène, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas Steve qui fit une remarque, mais bel et bien Tony, qui se posait une question depuis un bon moment :

-Et que comptez-vous faire de l'enfant ?

Il était sûr que le SHIELD, spécialisé dans l'entraînement d'agents différents, spéciaux, ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de recruter un nouveau membre et il savait que cette visite était la conséquence directe de leur avidité.

-Nous ignorons tout d'elle, fit remarquer le commandant borgne, sentant le sous-entendu de la question. Il y aura peut-être une place pour elle, plus tard, dans le SHIELD. Pour cela, je demanderai à l'agent Romanoff d'étudier son profil, une fois qu'elle sera de retour de mission.

Et voilà, Stark avait vu juste. Il comptait bien enrôler une enfant dans leur organisation, peu importait si cela était bien ou mal, tant que le SHIELD devenait plus puissant, quelle importance ? Ils étaient donc bien plus cupides que ne l'était Stark et cela, c'était pourtant vraiment compliqué.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans le Centre de Recherches Expérimentales et Scientifiques au milieu de la nuit, autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour les accueillir. Cependant, un homme se montra à eux, aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur du CRES, une base sous-terraine, bien cachée du regard des curieux. Il s'agissait du directeur du CRES et autant dire qu'il avait exactement la tête de l'emploi, plutôt grand et assez mince, pas vraiment de musculature, de grandes lunettes posaient sur le nez, cachant de petits yeux noisettes et une coiffure en brosse, sans doute pour tenter de paraître plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Il les salua poliment et parût ravi de rencontrer deux des héros qui avaient sauvés le monde, puisqu'il ne cessa de tarir d'éloges à leur sujet, jusqu'à leur arrivé devant une grande porte avec une sécurité électronique. Le directeur tapa un code et juste avant de valider, il leur dit :

-Je préfère vous prévenir, Makena est légèrement différente de vous et moi. Elle peut paraître froide, mais elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. Cependant, elle n'est pas dangereuse, rassurez-vous.

Et bizarrement, sa dernière phrase n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté auprès de Tony et Steve, qui préfèrent rester sur leur garde, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit.

Aussitôt, le directeur s'éclipsa et la porte se referma sur eux, tandis qu'ils entraient. La pièce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi s'attendait Steve, il avait songé se retrouver dans une zone expérimentale, toute blanche, pleine de médecins et de machines dont le « bip » vous rendait dingue, pourtant, c'était tout l'inverse. L'endroit était agréable, munis de toute la technologie possible, un lit à eau spacieux y était installé, ainsi que quelques meubles de rangements et une immense baie vitrée dominée la pièce, cependant elle ne montrait pas la terre, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais un grand champ de lavandes, ensoleillé et ravissant, il s'agissait sans doute d'une espèce de télévision géante. Et juste en face de cette baie, un siège pivotant où les trois hommes pouvaient apercevoir une silhouette. Celui-ci pivota et ils découvrirent aussitôt la fameuse fille de l'agent Coulson, qui loin d'être une fillette enfantine, était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année au visage impassible. Si on ne leur avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Coulson, ils ne l'auraient certainement jamais deviné, car elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme grassouillet et jovial qu'il était. Certes, elle était petite, de même que lui, mais son visage était loin d'être jovial et tout son être inspirait la froideur d'une vie difficile qui l'avait poussé à être ainsi. Elle était tellement maigre que cela paraissait maladif et ses yeux verts jade possédaient des cernes, qui montraient qu'elle ne dormait certainement pas beaucoup.

-Mademoiselle Coulson, se décida à dire Fury de ce ton solennel, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le chef du SHIELD, une organisation dont votre père vous a peut-être parlé ?

La demoiselle se contenta d'acquiescer ses propos et Stark se demanda si elle n'était pas muette, ce qui aurait été une possibilité, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas dit encore un seul mot, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu leur demander qui ils étaient.

-Et voici deux membres d'une branche du SHIELD, poursuivit Nick, dans l'espoir de lui décrocher un mot, Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. Nous sommes ici pour de biens tristes raisons…

Soudain, la jeune fille se leva, avec beaucoup de difficultés et étant donné son teint pâle, Steve supposa que la raison était qu'elle était malade. Lentement, elle se déplaça jusqu'à Nick Fury et enfin, s'adressa à lui :

-Ne dîtes rien, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, avec un accent étranger que Stark ne parvenait à identifier, italien ou bien français. Votre œil vitreux, votre voix grave et pourvue d'hésitations, son regard solennel –elle montra Steve-, si j'ajoute à cela le fait que mon père n'est pas avec vous, j'en déduis qu'il est mort, c'est cela ?

Sa façon d'employer la logique pour deviner la mort de son père et la façon dont elle l'avait annoncé, sans même une once de tristesse dans sa voix, jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. Comment une adolescente pouvait-elle être aussi glaciale, alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre la mort d'un de ses parents ? Cela semblait invraisemblable. Le médecin n'avait donc pas mâché ses mots lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle était froide, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Stark.

-Froide, hein ?

Cependant, ni Fury, ni la concernée ne firent attention à ses propos, uniquement Steve qui se contenta d'hocher la tête, encore abasourdi par la manière dont elle avait pris la nouvelle.

-Toutes mes condoléances, dit Fury ignorant volontairement le discours qu'avait tenu la demoiselle. Cependant, si cela peut, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, vous consoler, votre père est mort en héros. Grâce à lui, le groupe d'intervention a pu réagir face à une menace importante.

Lui faire remarquer cela n'était sans doute pas utile, puisqu'elle n'avait visiblement aucun besoin d'être consoler, pourtant Fury avait tenu à lui préciser, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose en elle.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, vous savez ? remarqua-t-elle, froidement. Je ne suis pas complètement coupée du monde. D'ailleurs, je vous connais, vous –elle s'adressa à Steve-, vous êtes Captain America et vous –cette fois, elle parlait à Tony-, Iron Man. Vous faites parti des Avengers.

-Waouh, notre réputation nous précède, constata Tony, tentant sans doute de détendre l'atmosphère, en vain.

Makena tiqua, subitement, sans aucune raison, comme si la remarque de Stark l'avait offensée ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'était pas cela, pourtant, en fait elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Seulement, elle se souvenait des propos de son père, quand il venait la voir et cela lui rappela la raison pour laquelle elle se méfiait du SHIELD.

-Quelle est la véritable raison de votre venue, monsieur Nick Fury, chef du SHIELD ? s'enquit-elle, sa voix pleine de reproches.

Nick parût étonné, un court instant, mais il se reprit aussitôt.

-L'annonce de la mort de votre père n'était pas une raison suffisante de venir vous rendre visite ? fit-il, calmement.

Cependant, Makena ne crut pas une seule seconde à sa manière d'agir, il tentait de faire l'innocent, mais au fond, il y avait bel et bien une raison cachée à leur venu.

-Vous savez, commença-t-elle par dire, j'ai rarement vu mon père, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise de lui, c'est que le SHIELD a toujours une très bonne raison de venir à vous. Quant à ma défunte mère, elle a aussi eu le temps de m'apprendre quelque chose : se méfier de tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme moi. Alors, je répète ma question : quelle est la raison de votre venue ?

Son ton n'était pas menaçant, pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'être, dans sa voix qui vous glaçait le sang et vous poussez à lui dire la vérité, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'agir contre vous.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Fury, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Non, je suis différente, répondit-elle, toujours aussi froidement. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

Pendant un instant, Fury se demanda qui était ce « il » dont elle parlait. Il aurait pu s'agir de son père, mais elle n'était pas sans se douter qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de son existence et donc, il n'avait eu aucune raison de lui parler de sa différence. Il en déduit que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Le directeur ? supposa-t-il, simplement.

-Ah, c'est ainsi que vous l'appelez ? fit-elle, sarcastiquement. Je l'appellerai plutôt le « bourreau » ou le « geôlier ».

-Non, il ne nous en a pas parlé mais je suis curieux d'en savoir plus, répondit-il, avide de découvrir son don.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre plus, car le directeur entra et Fury, de même que Stark, se douta qu'il les espionnait depuis le début. Il demanda à ce que Fury vienne avec lui, pour discuter de certaines recherches qui, disait-il, pourrait l'intéresser. Pendant ce temps, Stark et Rogers restèrent dans la pièce avec Makena.

-Et si vous nous racontiez votre histoire ? tenta de la lancer Steve, poliment.

Aussitôt, elle lui lança un regard noir et Steve sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Et si vous alliez vous faire voir ? lui balança-t-elle, méchamment. La réponse est la même, Captain. Je crois que vous n'avez plus aucune raison d'être ici, alors, sortez.

Cette fois, elle avait été légèrement plus calme, mais Steve restait abasourdi par la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Il n'avait jamais entendu, à son époque, de femme tenir des propos aussi vulgaire, même Peggy ne parlait de cette manière. Cependant, étant de nature courtoise, il comprit que la jeune femme désirait être seule et voulut s'exécuter, quitter les lieux, mais Tony ne fut pas du même avis. Il avait bien dans l'idée de découvrir qu'elle était son don et Steve venait de lui prouver que la demoiselle était impulsive, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour en savoir plus. Alors, sans aucune raison apparente, il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva d'un seul bras. Elle était encore bien plus maigre qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer et il aurait été capable de la tenir ainsi pendant des heures, car elle ne pesait quasiment rien. Aussitôt qu'il la souleva, Makena sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et elle tenta vainement de le faire lâcher prise, en lui donnant quelques coups de pieds, qui ne lui firent rien.

-Ecoute-moi bien, petite, lança Tony, d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant, si tu cherches les Avengers, tu risques bien de les trouver, tu comprends ?

Il resserra encore un peu plus sa prise, espérant la faire réagir et cela fonctionna. Soudainement, devant les yeux d'un Steve qui pensait halluciner, la lampe de chevet de Makena se souleva, sans que quelqu'un ne la prenne, et alla percuter la tête de Tony, qui fut assommé et tomba, lâchant Makena du même coup. Steve resta un instant stoïque, essayant de trouver une explication logique, mais rien ne vint. Il comprit alors que c'était cela, le don de la jeune Coulson.

-Et si vous vous en prenez à la petite, dit-elle, sa voix mi-amusée, mi-grondante, elle ne compte pas se laisser faire sans se battre.

L'adolescente semblait plutôt fière d'elle, à en juger par son regard qui s'était illuminé, l'espace d'une seconde. Cependant, cela n'avait bien duré qu'une seconde et aussitôt, elle était retombée dans son image impassible.

-Alors c'est ça, votre don ? s'enquit Steve, toujours sous le choc.

-Télékinésie, répondit-elle tout simplement, avant de retourner s'assoir, non pas sans difficulté.

-Je suis impressionné, m'dame, remarqua-t-il, en regardant le corps inerte de Stark.

Makena arqua un sourcil à l'appellation qu'avait employé le Captain America, mais elle se souvint presque aussitôt qu'il n'était pas de la même époque qu'elle, elle ne releva, donc, pas.

-C'est vous qui êtes sortis d'une hibernation de près de soixante-dix ans et je vous impressionne, c'est le monde à l'envers, fit remarquer Makena, son ton étant bien moins glacial qu'avant.

Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescente surpris Steve, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle connaisse son histoire, pourtant, cela lui fit plaisir de savoir que même ici, on le connaissait et on savait ce qu'il avait fait et enduré.

-Sauf que moi, je n'ai rien fais de spécial pour ça, constata-t-il, alors que vous, vous avez un don vraiment incroyable entre les mains.

Tout doucement, les lèvres de Makena s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, qui la rendit tout de suite plus jolie, mais il se fana quand son regard tomba sur le corps inerte d'Iron Man. Si Steve était encore sous le choc, dû le fait qu'il était gentil avec elle, il ne le serait plus quand il rependra ses esprits et qu'il découvrira réellement le corps de son ami.

-En attendant, mon don a assommé Tony Stark, confessa-t-elle, un peu gênée, pour le faire réagir.

Pourtant, même cette remarque ne fit pas disparaître le sourire du Captain America, bien au contraire, il s'élargit encore plus.

-C'est ce que je dis, vous avez un don vraiment –et il insista sur le « vraiment »- incroyable !

Sa réaction sembla surprendre Makena qui fronça les sourcils. C'était son acolyte qui se trouvait sur le sol, s'en était-il rendu compte ? Et puis, cela parût plus clair dans son esprit.

-Vous ne l'appréciez pas, hein ?

Captain America se permit de rire, un rire très franc et très agréable. Un son que Makena n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps, car ici, dans le centre on ne riait pas, jamais. Tout était toujours trop sérieux, si vous aviez le malheur de faire une blague, vous étiez tout de suite mal vu et cela en était étouffant. La vie dans le CRES était étouffante et ce qu'elle aurait donné pour pouvoir en partir, malheureusement cela lui était impossible car, maintenant que son père était mort, le geôlier était devenu son tuteur légal et cela, jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

-Disons que ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, répondit finalement Steve, une fois plus calme.

Puis il repartit dans un léger fou-rire qui fut bref, car la porte s'ouvra une nouvelle fois, sur Fury et le directeur. Makena se mordit automatiquement la lèvre, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Steve, elle se doutait que dès qu'il verrait le corps inerte de Tony Stark, le geôlier s'en prendrait à elle et ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

-Makena ! gronda-t-il et sa voix fit tressaillir l'adolescente. Qu'as-tu fais, espèce de… -il toussa et se reprit, voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Steve-, je veux dire, pourquoi monsieur Stark est-il à terre ?

Makena s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler la vérité, persuadée qu'il ne la croirait pas mais Steve la devança. Il avait bien vite compris que si elle avait l'air tant malade, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de sa « contribution », qu'il y avait autre chose. Les marques sur ses bras en témoignaient, il les avait remarqués quand Tony l'avait soulevé et déjà à cet instant, il avait su que la vie de cette demoiselle était loin d'être facile, ici. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre la charge de ce qui s'était passé.

-Il a essayé de faire parler Makena, commença-t-il par dire, ce qui était vrai, alors je l'ai assommé. Je suis désolé mais il était hors de contrôle.

Le directeur resta perplexe, mais ne put rien dire contre l'aveu de Rogers. Il regarda alors Makena, qui était encore surprise par le geste qu'avait fait Steve pour elle et elle se contenta d'acquiescer ses propos. Jamais dans sa vie, on avait pris sa défense ou fait quelque chose pour la protéger, elle n'était pas habitué à cela. Cependant, à en juger par le regard du geôlier, il finirait bien par passer ses nerfs sur elle, une fois le groupe parti.

-Bien, portez-le alors, nous rentrons, dit Fury, toujours aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

Steve s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Makena. Durant le bref échange qu'ils avaient eu, Rogers avait pu découvrir différente facette de l'adolescente, une aussi froide que la mort, une autre très surprenante, une presque amusante mais cette fois, il pouvait clairement voir une dernière facette, elle était effrayée. Et il savait très bien que la raison n'était autre que le médecin qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Alors, il souleva Stark, mais refusa de suivre Fury.

-Et la fille ? demanda-t-il, inquiet à son sujet.

Makena leva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Steve, pour le dévisager, cette fois-ci. Son ton, elle l'avait remarqué, prouvait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, or personne ne s'inquiétait jamais pour elle. A croire que ce jeune homme d'une autre époque était décidé à lui montrer que quelque part, il y avait des gens différents du geôlier, qui ne s'intéressaient pas à elle pour ce qu'elle était, mais plutôt pour qui elle était. Et petit-à-petit, il y arrivait, elle commençait à le croire. Malheureusement, il allait partir et elle resterait une nouvelle fois seule dans cette pièce sans vie, où elle attendrait qu'on lui demande de contribuer à la recherche, ou bien d'aller voir le directeur, qui se ferait une joie de lui faire des tests personnels. Elle continuerait à souffrir et le monde ne se porterait pas plus mal que cela. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

-Elle vient avec nous, se contenta de répondre Fury en lançant un regard noir au directeur, pour qu'il ne tente pas de s'interposer.

Makena crut halluciner, mais lorsque Steve l'attendit devant la porte, tenant toujours Stark sur son dos, elle ne put que constater qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle quittait enfin cette prison de verre et cette vie de misère, pour, peut-être, connaître une vie meilleure.

* * *

_Et voilà, la fin du premier chapitre, Makena qui est envoyée au SHIELD. Pourquoi ? Que va-t-elle devenir ? Et que lui est-il donc arrivé ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt ^^ Les Reviews sont appréciés et j'offre des bisous de n'importe quel Avengers à ceux qui en postent héhé (j'achète mes reviewers, si je ne suis pas machiavélique ^^)_


	2. Révélations

**Note :** Eh bien, je suis contente d'avoir constaté que ma fiction plaisait (peu de review, certes, mais la quantité ne fait pas la qualité :p). Et sitôt finie, sitôt postée, j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi.

* * *

**Révélations**

Les pas qui séparaient Makena de sa potentielle liberté furent les plus nombreux qu'elle n'eut jamais à faire et elle crut bien qu'on allait revenir la chercher, que tout cela n'était qu'une terrible erreur ou tout simplement, que le geôlier avait trouvé un moyen de la garder avec lui. Pourtant, une fois dans l'avion qui la mènerait vers sa nouvelle vie, elle constata que tout était bien réel et malgré son irrésistible envie de quitter le centre, elle sentit la peur l'envahir. Ce n'était pas la même peur qu'elle avait ressentie durant toute sa vie, cela n'avait rien avoir avec cette angoisse constante qui s'était emparée d'elle dès son arrivée au centre, pas non plus la peur de son passé qui menaçait de resurgir en elle, mais plutôt, la peur de son propre avenir qui se dévoilait à elle. Elle ignorait, pour le moment, ce qu'elle allait faire là-bas et elle songeait déjà que peut-être, elle allait servir de cobaye dans des expériences, une fois de plus, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurée, évidemment.

Sa peur fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle le chef du SHIELD glissa quelques ordres à une femme qui les attendait et fut aussi la conséquence de ce qui s'enchaîna ensuite. La femme essaya d'allonger Makena sur un brancard, mais elle refusa, effrayée à l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois attachée, s'en suivit une violente course-poursuite dans l'avion, entre la femme et l'adolescente, jusqu'à ce que Steve intervienne, soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante la pauvre Makena qui tenta de se débattre, faisant intervenir des verres et tout autre objet qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin, mais cela fut vain, ils parvinrent malgré tout à l'attacher. Elle hurla, essaya de se détacher sans y parvenir et finalement, elle la vit. Une seringue. Depuis que son « don » s'était activé, Makena n'avait connu que les injections expérimentales qui annonçaient toujours douleurs et blessures, mentales comme physiques, et dès lors, elle avait développé une phobie des seringues. De ce fait, au moment où elle vit la femme s'emparait d'une aiguille, elle se débattit plus frénétiquement encore et Steve en comprit aussitôt la raison. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour l'adolescente qui n'avait connu que les traitements et les expériences, de devoir se retrouver sur un brancard attachée et de subir une énième piqûre. Il ne pouvait, cependant, pas faire grand-chose, elle avait besoin de soin et comme elle n'était pas décidée à coopérer, il fallait employer la manière forte, c'était le seul moyen de la sauver. Alors, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour l'aider, il lui prit la main et lui chuchota de serrer la sienne aussi fort qu'elle le désirait.

-Ca ira, maintenant, je te le promets, lui murmura-t-il pour la rassurer.

Cela sembla la calmer, mais sa peur revint plus forte quand l'infirmière lui injecta la première dose de morphine et Steve vit son bras servir de repas pour l'adolescente, qui le mordu, comme pour faire cesser sa propre douleur et la lui transmettre. A présent, ils avaient tout aussi mal l'un que l'autre.

* * *

Quasiment une demi-heure s'était écoulée quand Steve revint dans la cabine où l'attendait Fury et Stark, réveillé depuis un petit moment, mais souffrant toujours d'un mal de tête assez violent.

-Elle a fini par s'endormir, annonça Steve, épuisé. Mais il lui a fallu quelques sédatifs…

Il s'étala dans un siège et regarda son avant bras. La trace que la morsure de Makena avait laissée était encore rouge vif et on voyait bien les marques de dents, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, cette fois encore.

-Elle t'a mordu ? s'enquit Stark, en remarquant la marque, à son tour.

Steve sentit aisément le reproche dans la question de Stark. C'était un moyen de lui dire qu'elle avait vraiment un problème, que la façon dont elle l'avait assommé n'avait été qu'un avertissement et qu'en réalité, elle était vraiment dangereuse, contrairement à ce que disait le directeur du CRES. Cependant, aux yeux de Steve, il avait tord de penser cela.

-Elle a peur des piqûres, constata-t-il comme si cela expliquer son comportement. Ca n'a pas été facile de lui administrer les sédatifs… J'ignorais, d'ailleurs, qu'on avait une infirmière à bord.

Sa dernière remarque avait servie à changer de sujet, car il ne voulait pas que Tony commence à faire des reproches à cette adolescente qui n'avait définitivement pas eu une vie facile et qui ne méritait certainement pas tout ce qui lui arrivait. Apparemment, Fury saisit l'astuce et en profita, à son tour, pour se renseigner sur la demoiselle.

-Le jet est équipé pour transporter des blessés, expliqua-t-il avant d'amener le sujet qu'il désirait aborder. Alors, qu'avez-vous appris sur elle ?

-A part qu'elle est complètement tordue, il veut dire, se permit d'ajouter Stark sarcastiquement.

Steve lui lança, alors, un regard noir avant de se lever violemment de son siège. Il en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de Tony, surtout pour ce qu'il s'agissait de Makena et il aurait bien voulu régler ses comptes avec lui, mais Fury lui fit signe de se rassoir, ce qu'il finit par faire, trop bon soldat dans l'âme.

-Elle n'est pas tordue, se contenta-t-il de marmonner, en croisant les bras.

-Elle m'a agressé avec une lampe ! s'emporta subitement Stark qui était, visiblement, moins bien meilleur soldat que Steve. Elle aurait pu me tuer !

Il était resté assis, pourtant, Steve avait senti qu'il était légèrement en colère, à présent et cela tombait bien, il l'était, lui aussi.

-Tu as commencé ! rétorqua Captain America, durement. Et puis, ajouta-t-il un peu plus calme, on ne te tue pas aussi facilement, voyons.

Tony soupira fortement, voyant que Steve avait, une fois de plus, raison et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Puis, finalement, il sourit et dit :

-Encore heureux, tu imagines, résister à l'attaque d'un dieu complètement timbré et mourir assommé par une lampe guidée par une gamine, ce serait un comble.

Sa remarque eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère et Steve s'autorisa un sourire en imaginant le discours qu'il aurait pu faire à l'enterrement de son partenaire. Oh, il n'aurait certainement pas hésité à faire la comparaison comme venait de le faire Stark, mais en exagérant encore un peu plus, certainement.

-Elle est télékinésiste, alors, fit remarquer soudainement Fury.

Steve tourna la tête vers le chef du SHIELD et arqua un sourcil, encore un peu et il aurait totalement oublié sa présence.

-C'est exact, sire, répondit-il. Si vous aviez vu cette lampe se soulever, j'ai bien cru que j'hallucinai.

Et en effet, il ne mâchait pas ses mots, sur le coup, il avait vraiment cru qu'il rêvait. L'objet avait volé à travers la pièce sans que l'adolescente ne manifeste aucun geste pour le manipuler, si bien qu'il s'était demandé si c'était vraiment elle qui avait fait cela ou si ce n'était qu'un tour de son esprit, mais il s'était avéré que c'était bien un geste de Makena. C'était plus que cela même, c'était son don.

-Elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin de concentration pour faire cela, poursuivit-il en voyant que Fury attendait qu'il lui en apprenne plus. Elle s'est exécutée avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le chef SHIELD ne parût pas, une seule seconde, surpris de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il se contenta juste d'acquiescer comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-D'après le directeur, elle s'exerçait seule dans sa chambre quasiment toute la journée, lui fit-il remarquer. Cela n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour soulever une simple lampe de chevet.

Steve arqua un sourcil, étonné de savoir que Makena avait le temps de s'entraîner et que le directeur la laissait faire. Après tout, il n'avait pas rêvé lorsque l'homme s'en était pris à l'adolescente et le Captain America se doutait bien que cela avait résumé le quotidien de Makena.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la seule chose qu'elle faisait, là-bas, pesta-t-il à voix basse.

Malheureusement, volontairement ou involontairement, sa voix fut suffisamment forte pour que Fury l'entende.

-Elle vous en parlé ? demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris.

-Non, elle n'en a pas eu besoin, répondit Steve, agacé.

-Cela ne sert à rien de faire des suppositions alors, remarqua Fury sévèrement. Attendons qu'elle se décide à nous en parler.

Steve tiqua face au calme dont faisait preuve Fury et il ne put se retenir de bondir de son siège, visiblement tendu.

-Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas vu les marques sur ses bras et le regard que lui a lancé le directeur ou sa façon de lui parler ! s'emporta-t-il, s'adressant pour la première fois de cette manière face à un supérieur.

Tony soupira, manifestant son mécontentement face à la réaction exagérée du Captan America puis marmonna :

-Peux-tu cesser de crier, il y en a qui se sont fait assommés, ici.

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur le sentiment de colère qui bouillonnait en Steve. Pourtant, Fury ne s'énerva pas pour autant, il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de se mettre à dos Rogers et de ce fait, se permit de noter dans un coin de sa tête que le sujet « passé de Makena » était à manipuler avec précaution en sa présence.

-Nous ignorons ce qu'ils faisaient avec elle, Rogers, constata-t-il, toujours aussi calmement.

A nouveau, Steve parût surpris de la manière dont son « supérieur » prenait la chose et une fois de plus, cela l'agaça énormément.

-Vous avez bien vu qu'elle est pâle et horriblement maigre, c'est évident qu'elle a vécu l'horreur là-bas !

-J'en suis conscient, répondit Fury essayant de ne pas énervé plus que nécessaire Roger. Je préfère, seulement, attendre d'en savoir plus de sa bouche, plutôt que d'avoir à m'imaginer ce qu'elle a pu vivre dans ce centre. Et vous feriez bien de faire même, lui conseilla-t-il.

Face à de tels propos, Tony ne put qu'applaudir intérieurement. Fury était décidément doué pour ménager les susceptibilités de chacun afin d'éviter de se mettre un Avengers à dos, pour cela, il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. C'était un excellent menteur, aussi, vu que Stark savait pertinemment qu'il se fichait de connaître la vie de Makena, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était quelle était sa source. Le reste lui importait presque autant que de savoir si Tony avait encore des maux de tête. Pourtant, comme Stark s'en doutait, sa manière de parler et ses propos avaient calmés Rogers, qui s'était finalement rassis, pour la seconde fois.

-Oui, vous avez raison, sire, cependant… ce que je voudrais savoir, pour le moment, c'est ce qu'elle va devenir au SHIELD.

Évidemment, Steve s'inquiétait pour la petite, après tout elle avait quitté un enfer, il avait le droit d'espérer que ce ne soit pas pour retourner dans un autre. Malheureusement, et il fallait s'en douter, Fury refusa de lui en dire plus.

-Cela ne vous regarde plus, agent Rogers, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Sauf votre respect sire, je pense que cela me regarde, rétorqua Steve, bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, vous n'allez pas lui faire connaître le même enfer qu'elle a vécu jusqu'à présent, si ?

Et il aurait souhaité voir, ne serait-ce qu'une once de culpabilité sur le visage de Fury lorsqu'il lui répondit, mais il resta aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

-Ce n'est plus une enfant, justement, elle a dix-sept ans et est donc à même de prendre ses propres décisions, expliqua Fury, sans vraiment répondre à la question de Steve. Pour le moment, elle dort mais dès qu'elle se réveillera, je lui demanderai son avis, je vous le promets.

Mais bien entendu, Steve savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus de la part du manipulateur qu'était Fury. Cependant, il se doutait, aussi, que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver plus car cela ne changerait rien. Makena était condamnée à entrer dans le SHIELD, de gré ou de force.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures, maintenant, que les trois hommes et la fille Coulson étaient arrivés au SHIELD et quasiment autant de temps que Fury et Natasha, rentrée de mission plus tôt que prévu à la demande du chef borgne, s'entretenaient avec l'adolescente dans l'espoir de découvrir quelle était la source du don de Makena. Pendant ce temps, Steve et Tony devaient attendre en salle de réunion que Fury revienne avec les précieuses informations, mais cela semblait bien plus compliqué pour Rogers que pour Stark. Le premier tournait en rond dans la pièce, faisant les cent pas en essayant de se calmer, tandis que l'autre regardait le premier, agacé par son comportement.

-T'en fais pas, elle va survivre, ta petite protégée, lâcha finalement Tony.

Steve s'arrêta un instant, lui lançant un regard noir, puis il reprit son éternelle marche. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, après tout, il lui avait promis que tout irait bien, à présent mais comment tenir une promesse quand on était mis à l'écart de la situation ? Il commençait presque à s'en vouloir d'avoir appliqué les ordres de Fury. Cependant, il était encore bien plus agacé par la remarque de Stark, maintenant. Certes, il s'inquiétait pour l'adolescente, il avait même l'impression d'être le seul, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était attaché à elle. Il n'aimait juste pas le fait qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Romanoff et Fury, c'était tout.

-Ce n'est pas « ma petite protégée », dit-il subitement, à voix haute.

-Ah oui ? lança Tony, son éternel ton sarcastique ponctuant sa phrase. Tu as pourtant fait en sorte qu'elle vienne ici, non ? Et là, tu t'inquiètes pour elle, non ?

A nouveau, Steve parût agacé par les propos de Stark, mais il refusa de lui montrer qu'il avait raison, parce qu'il n'avait pas raison, tout simplement.

-Je n'ai rien fais, c'est Fury qui a décidé qu'elle viendrait avec nous, constata-t-il. Quant au fait que je m'inquiète, c'est faux, je suis juste impatient d'en savoir plus.

Il y avait de cela aussi, bien qu'il fût vraiment inquiet, après tout Makena était un mystère, une énigme sans solution dont il aurait aimé connaître le passé, savoir ce qu'elle avait enduré pour qu'elle devienne ce mur de glace, qu'il avait, cependant, réussi à fissurer l'espace d'un instant.

-Pas à moi, fit Stark, plus souriant cette fois. Vu la crise que tu nous as piqué dans le jet, tu es plus préoccupé par l'avenir de cette petite que par son passé.

Il n'avait jamais aussi bien visé qu'à cet instant. A croire que, finalement, Stark était attentif au comportement des autres, même s'il donnait l'impression de s'en moquait royalement. Pourtant, Steve voulut rétorquer quelque chose, pour l'empêcher de se faire des films ridicules, mais Fury arriva au même moment, coupant court à leur petite discussion.

-Elle refuse de me parler ou de parler à l'agent Romanoff, lança le chef borgne en arrivant.

-Génial, en plus d'être dingue, elle est capricieuse, fit Tony retrouvant son humeur sarcastique. Tiens, elle me rappellerait presque un dieu au casque à corne qui s'était mis en tête de conquérir la Terre.

Aux yeux de Stark, la comparaison avec le frère de Thor était parfaite, car sa vision de l'adolescente était exactement celle d'une version féminine du dieu, en pire car lui au moins ne l'avait pas assommé sournoisement. Oui, mais il avait tué quelques personnes quand même… Sauf qu'on ignorait si l'adolescente avait fait de même ou pas, donc, finalement, elle était pire comme il le pensait. Cependant, Steve ne sembla pas trouvait la comparaison très amusante.

-Ne la compare pas à Loki, dit-il rageusement, et elle n'est pas dingue !

Puis, il changea de ton pour s'adresser au chef du SHIELD :

-Que peut-on faire, sire ?

-Lui –il montra Stark-, rien mais vous en revanche, je pense qu'elle accepterait de vous parler, annonça Fury, très sûr de lui.

Ses propos semblèrent étonnés Steve :

-A moi ? Pourquoi ?

Il était vrai que c'était lui qui avait réussi à percer sa carapace et à la faire sourire, lui aussi qui avait été là pour elle durant le voyage vers le SHIELD et encore lui qui lui avait promis que cela irait mieux, maintenant qu'elle était au SHIELD, mais il n'avait quasiment jamais ressenti d'atomes crochus entre eux. Du moins, il avait eu le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait une grande animosité envers lui, comme envers les autres membres des Avengers et envers la société en général, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Fury lui fit comprendre qu'il avait tord de penser cela.

-Dès son réveil, elle a cherché à vous voir, elle voulait vous remercier d'avoir pris l'entière charge de ce qui s'était passé, avec monsieur Stark, lui répondit-il. Alors, êtes-vous d'accord de vous entretenir avec elle pour découvrir la source de ce « don » ?

Steve se contenta d'acquiescer, encore un peu surpris de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

En entrant dans la pièce, Rogers fut étonné de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une salle entièrement blanche, avec des machines dont le « bip » vous énervait. C'était exactement le genre de salle dont il s'attendait à voir Makena pour la première fois. L'adolescente était allongée et des tuyaux la traversaient de tout part. Même si Steve savait que tout cela n'était là que pour soigner la demoiselle, il avait du mal à s'y faire, elle avait l'air si fragile dans cette pièce comme elle avait parût vulnérable dans l'avion ou en essayant de se lever, au CRES.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle dorme quand il arriverait, puisque d'après l'infirmière qu'il avait croisée, elle était épuisée mais visiblement, elle s'attendait à avoir de la visite, puisque dès qu'il était entré, elle avait tourné la tête pour le voir.

-C'est assez ironique, commença par dire Rogers pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'est dans ces conditions que je pensais vous rencontrer et dans celles de notre rencontre que j'aurai songé vous revoir.

Il aurait espéré que cela la fasse, au moins, sourire mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompter. Elle se contenta de le regarder s'approcher d'elle, puis finalement, lâcha de son accent étranger, ravissant :

-Alors, c'est vous qu'ils ont envoyé, cette fois…

Elle ne semblait pas déçue, ni surprise, c'était une simple constatation de sa part mais visiblement cela ne l'enchantait pas de savoir que Rogers était venu. Ou bien était-ce sa raison qui ne plaisait pas à l'adolescente ?

-Je suis venu de mon plein gré, rétorqua Steve avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me parler.

-Vous remerciez, le corrigea-t-elle, et vous présentez mes excuses, pour la morsure…

Steve regarda la petite marque qu'avait laissée les dents de Makena sur son avant-bras. Il l'avait presque oublié, mais la demoiselle, elle, n'avait pas réussi à en faire de même. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir mordu, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses faiblesses, encore moins de blesser les gens, mais quand elle avait vu cette seringue, elle avait paniqué et dès lors, tout self-control avait été impossible. Cependant, Steve releva la tête en souriant, ce qui surprit Makena.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, c'était normal, fit-il. Quant à la morsure, je n'ai plus mal, alors, ce n'est pas important.

Rassurée par ses propos, l'adolescente put se permettre un léger sourire qui apaisa Steve. Il avait remarqué, en se rapprochant, qu'elle était bien moins pâle que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'elle avait visiblement dormi d'un sommeil réparateur puisque les cernes s'étaient estompés, cependant ne l'ayant pas vu sourire, il s'était mis en tête qu'elle souffrait toujours. A présent, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit sourire et qu'il s'était fané très, trop rapidement, Steve était rassuré, elle devait allait mieux, malgré tout.

-Je suppose que vous avez compris, si vous avez mis la faute sur vous, constata Makena, d'une voix monotone.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Steve pour faire le lien dans ses propos. Elle venait tout simplement de lui confirmer ce qu'il avait songé dès lors qu'il avait remarqué le comportement du directeur.

-Compris que le directeur n'était pas aussi sympathique qu'il voulait le faire croire ? répondit Rogers, atténuant, volontairement, ses propos et la situation qu'il décrivait. Oui, ça je l'ai bien compris. Mais n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez repris des couleurs, depuis la dernière fois.

Il avait tenté de changer de sujet dans l'espoir de revoir son sourire apparaître et cela eut l'effet escompté, cette fois-ci : Makena sourit faiblement.

-Ils s'occupent bien de moi, ici, expliqua-t-elle. Ils n'essayent pas de me faire des tests à n'en plus finir, du moins, et puis la nourriture n'est pas si mauvaise que ça.

A nouveau, elle sembla emprunte à une grande peine que Steve ne parvenait à saisir. C'était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une trace de son passé qui la faisait souffrir, mais si elle ne lui parlait pas, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il murmura, alors, son prénom pour la faire réagir et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Pas une once de tristesse ne se lisait dans ses yeux, pourtant, Steve savait qu'un part d'elle, au fond de son cœur, souhaitait pouvoir, ne serait-ce que pleurer, extérioriser cette peine mais le mur de glace qui la protégeait l'en empêchait.

-Je ne voulais pas paraître capricieuse, vous savez ? avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Si j'ai refusé de parler à ce Nick Fury, c'est parce que mon père m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des organisations, même de la sienne. Et cette russe ne m'inspirait pas confiance…

Elle semblait gênée, à présent, comme si elle avait peur que ses propos blessent le Captain America, mais celui-ci continua de sourire, essayant de la rassurer comme il le pouvait.

-Je vous comprends, elle n'inspire confiance à personne, lança-t-il, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Mais à vous, poursuivit-elle, un peu moins gênée, je veux bien vous dire d'où vient mon don, même si vous allez leur dire juste après.

Alors, Fury avait vu juste, elle était prête à tout raconter à Steve. Mais Rogers ne parvenait à saisir la raison.

-Pourquoi à moi ? s'enquit-il.

-J'ai confiance en vous, répondit Makena tout simplement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent en cet instant et cela n'appuya que plus encore les propos de l'adolescente. Elle avait plus que confiance en lui, elle avait foi et cela était tout aussi touchant qu'effrayant pour Rogers, car il sentait que s'il faisait un seul faux pas avec elle, cela briserait quelque chose entre eux et en elle. Comme si l'humanité de Makena ne tenait qu'à un fil que Steve avait dans ses mains.

-Je ne veux pas vous forcer à me dire quoi que ce soit, vous savez ?

-Je le sais, répondit Makena d'une voix douce, je ne me sens pas forcée. Mais, il faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais pu le dire à personne…

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit immédiatement Steve.

Makena se mordit la lèvre, voulant certainement s'empêcher de dire les choses de travers, mais finalement, elle lui répondit franchement :

-Mon père refusait que j'en parle, les médecins faisaient ce qu'ils devaient faire et cela en restait là.

Steve trouvait que le comportement de son père dans cette affaire était vraiment très louche, mais il avait toujours eu un grand respect pour les défunts et de fait, il n'osa pas lui faire de reproches.

-Et vous ne voulez pas respecter les directives de feu votre père ? lui demanda-t-il, poliment.

Sa façon de s'adresser à elle fit sourire Makena qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre un homme parlait de cette manière et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre un homme parlait hormis le geôlier.

-A quoi bon ? Il est mort, il ne sera pas là pour me punir…

Il n'y avait aucun signe de tristesse dans ses propos, comme si elle ne ressentait aucune peine à parler de la mort de son père. La vérité était assez proche, elle était juste incapable d'être triste pour lui, car elle ne l'avait que trop peu connu.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, avoua-t-elle, subitement.

-Eh bien… par le début, où êtes-vous née ? la lança Steve.

-A Manhattan, mais j'ai vécu une grande partie de mon enfance en France, à Montreuil.

C'était donc de là que venait son ravissant accent, ne put s'empêcher de songer Steve, avant de la relancer :

-Comment vos parents se sont-ils rencontrés ?

Makena eut un sourire triste, il comprit que ce serait plus difficile encore qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

-A la Stark Expo, lui répondit-elle, d'une voix monotone, comme si cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ma mère était une scientifique française et son patron lui avait fourni une place pour qu'elle découvre les nouveautés du pays. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré mon père et ils se sont tout de suite bien entendus, ce qui est certainement la raison pour laquelle cela n'a pas fonctionné... Ma mère s'est arrangée pour prolonger son séjour aux States et puis, je vous passe les détails, ils ont finis par m'avoir. Seulement, très rapidement mon père s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à être père et aussi, qu'il n'aimait pas tant ma mère que cela. Ma mère, elle, préférait encore ses recherches à mon père. Alors, elle est retournée en France avec moi, conclut-elle, son ton étant redevenu froid.

-Et de là, elle a commencé les expériences sur vous ? supposa Steve, pris dans le récit de l'adolescente.

Makena tiqua, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il en avait déduit que sa mère avait fait des expériences sur elle. C'était affreux, horrible de penser une telle chose, mais il ne pouvait pas se douter que sa mère, malgré sa passion pour son travail, était la femme la plus tendre qu'elle eut connue. Mais, là encore, elle n'en avait pas connu beaucoup d'autres.

-Quoi ? fit-elle, toujours aussi surprise. Non, jamais. Ce qui m'est arrivé était un accident, avoua-t-elle, légèrement gênée. J'étais jeune et curieuse, comme beaucoup d'enfants. Alors, bien sûr, quand ma mère m'a interdite d'aller dans son laboratoire, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'y suis allée. Malheureusement, je me suis permise de goûter à une expérience qu'elle était en train de réaliser, pour développer les sens de l'être humain. Et voilà le résultat.

Elle conclut cette partie de son récit en faisant virevolter la télécommande posée sur la table de chevet, un bref instant. Steve admira son geste et suivit du regard l'objet jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe lourdement à sa place de départ, le faisant revenir à lui.

-Son expérience n'était pas vraiment au point, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il, en constatant qu'en effet, l'adolescente était télékinésiste mais ses sens n'étaient pas plus développer pour autant, ou alors, il l'ignorait.

-Non, pas exactement, concéda Makena. Enfin, elle a fonctionné, à peu près, sur moi et dès lors, mon cerveau s'est développé et j'ai acquis des capacités incroyables, comme la télékinésie. Ma mère, en revanche, était persuadée qu'avec une légère dose de je-ne-sais-quoi en plus, elle pourrait développer plus que cette télékinésie, elle voulait pouvoir communiquer par l'esprit et ce genre de trucs. Le je-ne-sais-quoi l'a tué.

Là encore, elle n'avait pas manifesté la moindre tristesse, mais cela ne surprit pas Steve, il avait commencé à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait et les manifestations émotionnelles ne faisaient pas parti de ses habitudes, visiblement. Il se concentra plus sur ses paroles et cela le fit réagir, subitement :

-Elle en avait fait l'expérience sur elle-même ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Oui, j'avais survécu, pourquoi pas elle ? Elle n'aurait pas dû penser de cette manière évidemment… Après, ça a été la descente aux enfers. Il a fallut expliquer à mon père que j'étais différente, ce que ma mère avait fait, dans une lettre, juste avant de faire l'expérience. Elle pensait vraiment à tout, constata-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Steve. Et mon père m'a emmené dans le CRES, parce qu'il voulait me préserver du danger potentiel que représenter le monde extérieur… Il ignorait bien que le CRES était un enfer pour moi.

Elle soupira, repensant à sa vie au CRES, cette vie de terreur qu'elle avait réussi à quitter et Steve en profita pour poser la seule question qu'il désirait véritablement poser :

-Que vous ont-ils fait, là bas ?

Il avait songé que cette question serait difficile à entendre pour Makena et qu'elle ne pourrait y répondre, car cela lui aurait demandé de se replonger dans son passé, de se rappeler de la torture qu'on lui avait infligé. Il avait eu tord.

-Ils ont essayé de recréer l'expérience de ma mère, en vain, répondit-elle naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une discussion banale. Pour cela, ils ont dû me prélever du sang, beaucoup de sang et faire des tests sur moi, pour voir si cela m'affectait ou pas. Quant au directeur, il me considérait comme une espèce de monstre et il me le faisait comprendre. J'étais un potentiel danger, à ses yeux…

Là, cependant, Steve avait pu ressentir la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à parler du directeur. C'était donc cela qui avait été le plus dur. Non pas les expériences à répétitions, pas non plus les prélèvements de sang ou la douleur qu'engendrer les nombreux tests, c'était le fait que quelqu'un la voyait comme un monstre. Elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter, car elle aurait souhaité être normale ou du moins, qu'on ne lui rappelle pas à longueur de journée qu'elle n'était qu'une expérience de plus, mais durant toute son adolescence, on n'avait pas arrêté de le lui répéter et elle en avait vraiment souffert. Au début, elle en avait pleuré, des nuits durant et puis, finalement, elle avait décidé que cela ne l'atteindrait plus et c'était la raison pour laquelle, elle était devenue si froide.

Soudain, elle sentit un contact chaud sur sa main glacée et constata que Rogers s'était permis de la lui prendre. Elle leva la tête vers lui et aperçut le regard solennel du Captain America.

-Cela est fini, Makena, finit-il par lui dire. Ici, vous n'êtes plus considérée comme un monstre, mais comme un super-humain.

Cependant, cela ne rassura pas l'adolescence, qui avait fini par comprendre que sa différence n'était pas un atout et ne le serait jamais.

-Je ne crois pas que le SHIELD soit mieux que le CRES, si mon père a préféré m'enfermait là-bas plutôt qu'ici, lui avoua-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle avait réfléchit des jours durant à la raison qui poussait son père à la laisser enfermée au CRES au lieu de l'emmener avec lui au SHIELD et elle s'était finalement dit que l'organisation pour laquelle l'agent Coulson travaillait devait être pire encore que le centre où elle était. Et peut-être avait-elle raison ?

-Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que votre séjour ici soit bien mieux que celui que vous avez passé au CRES, d'accord ? lui promis Steve, soudainement.

Elle sembla surprise, l'espace d'un bref instant, puis finit par sourire en voyant les efforts déployés par Steve pour tenter de la rassurer. Elle voulut lui répondre, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car on vint chercher Steve et elle dût se contenter d'un simple « merci » qu'elle put, à peine, lui glisser avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, la laissant seule. Ce n'était pas grave, elle avait toujours été seule, elle était mieux ainsi. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se disait, mais au fond, elle ne pouvait se voiler, elle commençait vraiment à s'habituer à la présence rassurante du Captain America et elle ignorait si cela était une bonne chose ou pas.

* * *

_Voilà qu'un nouveau chapitre se clôt. Promis, le prochain fera vraiment apparaître Loki ! En attendant, j'espère lire pleins de reviews ! L'offre sur les bisous de l'Avengers de votre choix tient toujours, évidemment ^^_


	3. Trahison

**Note :** Toujours peu de reviews, mais la motivation reste grâce à celle qui me soutient héhé ! Donc voilà la suite, avec Loki d'amour qui apparaît et il est pas content !

Merci à **YaNa31** pour la relecture !

* * *

**Trahison**

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre lorsque le Bifrost se referma derrière Loki. Celui-ci se retrouva donc plongé dans la pénombre d'une nuit fraîche sur Midgard.

Trahi… Il avait été trahi par les Asgardiens, par sa propre famille et il se retrouvait, à présent, coincé sur Midgard, privé de toute source de pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il agisse selon la bonne volonté de son père adoptif, Odin.

Mais Odin était-il encore son père ? Non, au fond de son être, la trahison était si grande que Loki était incapable de songer qu'il puisse encore le considérer comme son père. Un parent ne ferait jamais à son fils ce qu'Odin avait fait à Loki. Il l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs, tonnerre de… Non, il ne pouvait même pas jurer sans penser à son demi-frère, cet imbécile qui pensait encore pouvoir sauver le dieu de la malice. Il ignorait, donc, que c'était lui-même qui l'avait condamné à devenir ce dieu, à mentir et à manipuler juste dans l'espoir d'être aimé par les siens. Les mêmes qui venaient de le trahir, ceux-là, précisément.

Il ne parvenait pas à oublier les propos du Père-de-Toute-Chose, alors que son « procès » venait de commencer et que sa tendre mère avait essayé de défendre son fils, face au mutisme de celui-ci.

« Ne le défends pas Frigga, avait-il dit de sa forte voix, cette fois-ci, il est allé trop loin. Il doit payer le prix de ses erreurs. »

Ah, il avait l'air brave à tenir un pareil discours, mais ce n'était que des paroles, Loki le savait parfaitement. Odin lui-même n'appliquait jamais ce qu'il disait.

Payer le prix des erreurs commises… il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule que ces paroles. Jamais, dans sa vie, Loki n'avait dû payer pour ses erreurs et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il comptait le faire.

Il trouverait bien le moyen de regagner ses pouvoirs, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il se vengerait de la trahison de sa famille.

Sa famille si parfaite, dont le fils aîné était si naïf de croire encore qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en Loki, le vilain petit canard de la famille.

Evidemment, il avait tort de penser cela mais ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir fait comprendre. Thor avait quand même tenté de faire croire à son frère que ce procès était là uniquement pour l'aider à redevenir « lui-même ».

« Mon frère, avait-il commencé par dire, dis quelque chose, ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes là pour t'aider ? ».

Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf, cela en était exaspérant. Ils étaient là pour le punir de ses méfaits, pas pour l'aider, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Loki était un cas à part, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de ranimer une once de gentillesse en lui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre, tout simplement ? Cela lui était impossible, c'était bien trop compliqué pour sa cervelle de moineau. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester, lui et ses idées, trop proches de celle du Père-de-Toute-Chose !

D'ailleurs, quand la sentence était tombée, Thor n'avait rien dit pour « aider » Loki. Il s'était contenté d'acquiescer, sans doute parce qu'il avait eu la même idée et cela était ainsi depuis son retour de Midgard.

Ils espéraient sans doute que condamner Loki à errer sur Midgard allait le rendre meilleur.

La naïveté, une fois de plus, les avait aveuglés. Et ainsi, Odin lui avait imposé son jugement :

« Face à tes actes, mon fils, je ne vois qu'une seule solution possible : tu seras condamné à vivre sur Midgard sans aucun pouvoir et à réparer les torts que tu as crées. ».

Soudain, Loki tomba à terre et fou de rage, il frappa le sol, cherchant à retrouver sa force d'antan. Mais il avait beau cogner, encore et encore, aucun grain de sable ne s'était envolé et il se devait de l'admettre : sans magie, il n'était plus rien.

Quel châtiment infâme ! C'était encore pire que la mort pour lui ! Déjà qu'il se sentait comme vidé sans ses pouvoirs, mais en plus, il était condamné à vivre sur Midgard, ce monde d'êtres inférieurs et soumis, incapables de vivre sans un chef pour les guider. Ils étaient ridicules, oui, ridiculement faibles. Ce n'était que des fourmis sans aucune force, ni mentale ni physique et voilà que Loki était obligé de vivre avec eux, parmi eux comme s'il était comme eux. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar orchestré par Odin, lui qui avait trop honte de son fils adoptif pour le punir convenablement. Là, il le poussait à une mort certaine.

Pourtant, il y avait bien eu une voix qui s'était élevée face à cette sentence, celle de sa mère adoptive :

« Tu ne vas pas l'éloigner de nous alors qu'il nous revient à peine ? »

Elle avait bien compris, elle, que cela ne changerait rien à la personnalité de Loki, qu'il était ainsi et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. De toute façon, cela avait toujours été ainsi, Odin punissait, Thor réparait et Frigga comprenait.

Elle savait, contrairement à Odin ou à Thor, que l'éloigner n'était pas une bonne idée, que cela n'allait qu'agrandir le fossé qui se creusait entre lui et sa famille adoptive, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

Ce n'était qu'une femme or les femmes, même déesses, n'étaient que des êtres faibles, elles ne pouvaient jamais rien dire ou rien faire contre la parole d'un homme. Et Odin le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

« Il en sera ainsi, s'était-il écrié en condamnant définitivement l'âme de Loki, et je te conseille vivement d'aider l'organisation midgardienne dont ton frère est membre. ».

C'était le seul conseil qu'il lui avait donné et cela était certainement celui qu'il n'appliquerait qu'en dernier recours. Odin était bien fou de croire que Loki allait aider le… SHIELD ? Et encore plus de penser que le SHIELD allait accepter l'aide du dieu de la malice, surtout si celui-ci était privé de ses pouvoirs.

De toute façon, Loki ignorait où se trouvait le siège de cette organisation et il n'était pas sans se douter qu'ils le trouveraient bien avant qu'il ne les cherche.

Le plus simple était encore de se laisser mourir dans le sable midgardien. Au moins, il aurait à éviter les interrogatoires et les moqueries des humains, quand ceux-ci apprendraient qu'il avait été privé de sa magie et donc, de sa raison d'être.

Pourtant, au fond de lui demeurait un espoir, quelques mots glissés à son oreille par son imbécile de demi-frère : « Ne t'en fais pas, mon frère, je viendrai te visiter très vite. ».

Il ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre et ensuite, Loki mettrait au point un plan diabolique, comme toujours. Il avait déjà des tas idées qui fusaient où sa fourberie et sa malice joueraient un rôle décisif. Il avait été trahi par sa famille, à son tour à présent, de les trahir.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Makena était arrivée au SHIELD.

En outre, elle s'était bien remise de l'état de légume dans lequel Rogers, Stark et Fury l'avaient trouvée et n'avait pas encore eu à subir d'expériences ou de tests pour en apprendre plus sur son don.

Pour le moment, Fury se contentait des informations que lui transmettait Steve, qui s'était considérablement rapproché de la demoiselle, au point de devenir ami avec elle.

Makena ignorait bien qu'en bon soldat, Rogers faisait un rapport détaillé de son évolution dans son nouveau cadre de vie et, pour elle, sa relation avec lui était bel et bien sincère. Evidemment, il était difficile pour Steve de lui cacher son rôle, mais si cela évitait à Makena d'avoir à subir d'autres examens, il pouvait s'en satisfaire.

Cependant, ce que Captain America ignorait, c'était le désir grandissant qu'avait Makena de faire partie des Avengers. Partout dans sa chambre, dont elle interdisait l'accès, l'adolescente avait accroché des posters de ces héros qu'elle admirait tant. Bien sûr, elle était ravie de pouvoir en côtoyer certains, même si généralement elle restait plutôt à l'écart, trop timide et effrayée à l'idée de créer des liens affectifs avec eux.

Cependant, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Elle voulait faire partie de cette équipe ! C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait exprimé son désir au chef du SHIELD, qu'elle savait à l'origine des Avengers. Celui-ci n'avait pas émis le moindre avis défavorable, ce qui avait enchanté l'adolescente. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas accepté non plus et de ce fait, elle était un peu perplexe, d'autant plus quand il la convia à une réunion de l'équipe incomplète des Avengers.

Mais, comment ne pas être heureuse de pouvoir y assister ?

Alors, elle s'empêcha de réfléchir aux intentions du chef borgne et accepta l'invitation, bien trop curieuse de savoir ce qui requérait l'attention des Avengers.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, les membres présents au SHIELD, Steve, Tony et Natasha, étaient déjà là et ne la quittèrent pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye.

- Qu'est-ce que la folle fait là ?! s'enquit Tony, devançant tout le monde.

- Tony ! lui fit aussitôt Steve sur le ton du reproche.

Seulement, malgré l'intervention de Steve, Makena comprit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et que Fury n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir l'équipe qu'elle viendrait.

Si elle désirait faire partie du groupe, c'était plutôt mal parti…

- Elle s'est proposée à participer au projet Avengers, expliqua Fury calmement, comme à son habitude. Je me suis, donc, permis de l'inviter à cette réunion.

Un silence tendu suivit les justifications du chef borgne, ce qui ne rassura évidemment pas l'adolescente. A part Steve, personne ne semblait vraiment l'apprécier dans le groupe. Elle comprenait bien que Tony la prenne pour une folle… elle l'avait assommé avec une lampe… mais les autres ne pouvaient pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ! Et pourtant, à en juger par la remarque que l'agent Romanoff fit, elle vit bien qu'ils ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur.

- Monsieur, je n'étais pas censée vous donner mon avis sur son profil ? lui reprocha la rousse de son accent russe.

Oh, Makena se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir lu cet avis, sans l'accord de qui que ce soit, bien entendu. Cela l'avait rendu folle de rage, que quelqu'un puisse la juger de cette façon, sans même la connaître. Mais ce qu'il l'énervait le plus, c'était que sa description collait avec ce que le directeur avait dit à son entrée au CRES.

- Folle, potentiellement dangereuse pour la société et pour elle-même, trouble du comportement la poussant à agir comme une machine, énonça froidement Makena. Votre avis sur moi est assez proche de la réalité, en effet.

Elle ne reflétait, donc, rien de plus que cela. Makena était la représentation parfaite d'une machine, d'un être délirant, perturbé et dangereux.

Pourquoi était-elle la seule à trouver cette description totalement ridicule ? Pourquoi même Steve n'avait pas émis la moindre remarque au moment où elle l'avait énoncée ? Pensait-il, lui aussi, qu'elle n'était que cela ?

Remarquant, sans doute, le regard triste que lança Makena en direction de Steve, Fury intervint, ne voulant pas faire perdre leur relation amicale. Cela était trop précieux pour l'instant.

- Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas là pour tergiverser sur le cas de mademoiselle Coulson, fit-il d'un ton solennel. Nous avons un plus grave problème.

Cela eu l'effet escompté, car plus personne ne s'intéressa à l'adolescente.

- Enfin un peu d'action ! s'écria Tony, visiblement ravi. Je commençai à m'ennuyer, moi. Alors, qui a eu la splendide idée d'envahir la Terre, cette fois-ci ?

Stark était persuadé qu'un vilain s'en était pris à la population. Et on ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur, après tout, la seule fois où le SHIELD avait eu besoin des Avengers, c'était bien pour sauver la Terre d'une invasion extraterrestre menée par un dieu complètement aliéné.

- Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien, répondit Fury, mais nos satellites ont détecté la force du Bifrost.

Le Bifrost était le pont qui permettait à Thor et aux autres dieux scandinaves de se rendre sur les différents mondes qui composaient l'univers. En effet, les hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à peupler l'univers et c'était la raison pour laquelle le SHIELD avait formé les Avengers, pour lutter contre les autres êtres qui s'en prendraient à la Terre.

- Thor est de retour ? s'enquit Steve, ravi d'avoir fait le lien entre le Bifrost et le dieu du tonnerre.

Mais il ne voyait pas encore le rapport entre quelque chose de grave et le retour de Thor. La réponse de Fury l'éclaira :

- C'est bien là tout le problème, fit-il pourtant toujours très calme, ce n'est pas Thor mais son frère Loki. D'après nos images, il serait seul mais nous ignorons encore la raison de sa venue.

Aussitôt, Tony se permit de ricaner :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il a envie de dominer la Terre, ou un truc dans le genre.

Bien sûr, cela, le SHIELD n'était pas sans s'en douter mais la question restait entière : pourquoi serait-il venu totalement seul sur la Terre s'il avait eu envie de se venger et de conquérir la planète bleue ?

Cependant, des informations supplémentaires, qui luttaient contre l'idée de Stark, leur furent apportées par l'arrivée tardive du docteur Banner.

- Oui mais sans son sceptre, cela risque d'être difficile, lui fit-il remarqué, aussitôt entré.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il ne l'a pas sur lui ? demanda Natasha, surprise de sa constatation.

Banner lui tendit alors des photos, prises par les machines high-tech du SHIELD.

- J'ai analysé ces photos avant de venir, expliqua-t-il, il n'a ni armure, ni sceptre.

Pour le peu que Makena comprenait, le fait que cet homme ne soit pas équipé sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à dominer la Terre, mais le reste était encore bien trop flou pour elle.

- Oh, une minute ! s'écria subitement Rogers, qui semblait avoir eu une idée. Il devait être jugé pour ses actes, non ? Et si c'était ça, son châtiment ? Après tout, vivre sur la Terre sans pouvoir, ce doit être une torture pour un supposé dieu, non ?

Mais comme il voyait que personne ne semblait réagir à sa pensée, il se permit d'ajouter :

- Enfin, je n'en sais rien, ce n'est qu'une idée que…

- Une très bonne idée Rogers, le coupa Fury en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Cela expliquerait le fait qu'il soit seul et vulnérable. Seulement, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre un risque. Il faut donc le capturer et attendre que Thor se manifeste pour en apprendre plus.

Constatant que tout le monde semblait d'accord avec l'idée du directeur, Makena se décida à intervenir.

- Pourquoi ne pas directement interroger ce Loki ? s'enquit-elle, timidement.

- Mais quelle brillante idée ! ironisa Tony. Interrogeons donc le dieu du mensonge et de la fourberie pour en apprendre plus sur ses intentions, cela semble parfaitement logique !

- Tony ! le coupa Steve, comme la première fois.

Makena comprit bien rapidement qu'il se moquait d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de lancer au milliardaire un regard noir.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Ce qu'elle pouvait le détestait ! Chaque instant un peu plus encore ! Il n'avait plus aucune excuse, à présent.

Ce n'était qu'un imbécile qui ne comprenait pas encore sa peine. Elle finirait par se venger de son affront, un jour ou l'autre.

- Vous devriez vous renseigner sur les dieux scandinaves, mademoiselle Coulson, lui conseilla Fury pour apaiser les tensions.

- Croyez-moi, je vais en faire ma priorité, lui répondit la concernée, froidement.

- Bien. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de foncer tête baissée, fit le commandant borgne pour changer de sujet, cela pourrait être un piège. Si nous attaquons par surprise, il nous sera plus aisé de le capturer.

Aussitôt sa stratégie expliquée, Stark se leva et leur lança un sourire enjôleur.

- Parfait, s'écria-t-il, moi j'attaque et vous, vous le surprenez.

Il ne laissa, alors, personne le dissuader d'appliquer son plan et sortit de la pièce pour enfiler son armure d'Iron Man. Makena avait donc raison, il s'agissait d'un imbécile. Et masochiste en plus de cela.

- En attendant, il reste un point à régler, fit remarquer Natasha en regardant la jeune fille.

C'était donc elle, le « point » à régler.

- Merci de l'appellation, dit Makena, sarcastiquement.

- Nous en discuterons plus tard, voulut conclure Fury, pour le moment elle vient avec nous.

Makena fut prise d'un élan de joie incroyable, elle eut presque envie de sauter dans les bras du chef borgne, tant elle était heureuse de pouvoir assister à la capture d'un vilain. Même seul et vulnérable, comme l'avait qualifié Fury.

Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée.

- Sauf votre respect, sire, je m'y oppose fermement.

La voix de Steve avait retenti dans la pièce et ce fut comme un coup de poignard qu'on enfonçait dans le cœur de Makena. Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

Lui qui savait à quel point elle les admirait, comment pouvait-il s'opposait à son intégration ? Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais le seul mot qui sorti fut un « quoi ? » étouffé par la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Steve refusa de la regarder et poursuivit :

- Sire, Makena est encore trop peu expérimentée pour entrer dans les Avengers et Natasha l'a jugée potentiellement dangereuse pour la société et pour elle, expliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu trop solennel. Ce serait prendre un trop gros risque que de la laisser venir avec nous. Or vous avez spécifié que nous ne pouvions nous permettre de prendre de risques.

Evidemment, il marquait un point et il avait raison de songer que Makena serait un danger, Fury n'était pas sans l'ignorer mais il ne pouvait mettre de côté ce don qu'elle avait en elle. Il le lui fallait dans son équipe de super-héros, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Vous vous rendez compte que son pourvoir pourrait nous être utile? nota Fury, pour leur faire entendre raison.

- Allez-y ! Parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, remarqua froidement Makena à voix basse.

- Oui, à long terme, il le pourrait, répondit Natasha en ignorant Makena, mais pas maintenant. Il lui faut un entraînement et quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour la canaliser.

Makena se retint de lui en collait une, tant elle était agacée par les propos de la russe, qui se permettait une nouvelle fois de la juger sans la connaître. Et puis c'était ridicule, elle savait parfaitement contrôler son don. Elle s'était exercée des heures durant au CRES, elle n'avait donc pas besoin qu'on la canalise. Et certainement pas que ce soit un « quelqu'un » qui s'en occupe. Elle était mieux seule, cela avait toujours été et resterait ainsi.

- Je pensais que c'était le rôle de Rogers de faire cela, fit remarquer Fury, calmement.

BAM ! Un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur de Makena. Etait-il vraiment entrain de sous-entendre que Steve n'avait été son ami que pour la canaliser ? Qu'il avait utilisé sa confiance pour se rapprocher d'elle mais qu'au fond, il ne pensait aucun mot qu'il ne lui avait dit ? C'était impossible, cela devait être une manœuvre de Fury pour les séparer, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. A moins que cela fut vrai…

- J'y travaille, répondit Steve sans oser la regarder, elle fait de nets progrès certes, mais je ne peux pas encore dire qu'elle est apte à venir avec nous, sire.

- Très bien, mademoiselle Coulson restera à la base et nous, nous partons avant que Stark ne fasse de bêtises.

Et ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant l'adolescente seule, encore sous le choc.

* * *

Makena s'était retenue de craquer devant les agents du SHIELD et s'était dirigée d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, une fois s'être assurée qu'elle était enfermée, elle se laissa aller à sa peine et sa rage.

Trahie. Elle avait été trahie par le seul qu'elle considérait comme un ami.

Il s'était joué d'elle et de sa confiance, alors qu'elle avait foi en lui.

Autour d'elle, les objets volaient.

Elle déchira les posters accrochés en hurlant.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'attacher à quelqu'un, cela était trop dangereux, trop risqué et ne valait même pas le coup. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais il était trop tard.

Comment ne pas s'attacher à Steve ? Il était si courtois, si gentil et si bon soldat aussi !

Tant et si bien qu'il l'avait utilisée à des fins militaires, avant tout. Makena se sentait si bête, à présent, si stupide d'avoir cru à leur amitié. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami et elle n'en aurait jamais, c'était ainsi. Elle n'était qu'un monstre, après tout.

Et les objets continuaient de traverser la pièce sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien, si bien qu'elle dût éviter un cadre photo qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Quand celui-ci se brisa, tous les autres objets tombèrent. De même que la rage qu'avait abritée Makena.

Elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'énerver contre un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Son image de fille froide revint aussitôt. Elle parvint à se calmer et se jura de ne plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Puis, elle ramassa le cadre photo et y découvrit les visages des Avengers, dont celui de Steve, qu'elle déchira. Puis, elle se décida à faire ce qu'elle comptait faire avant d'apprendre la trahison de Steve : chercher des renseignements sur les dieux scandinaves, afin de pouvoir moucher Stark la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Quant à Steve… non, quant à Rogers, il ne serait qu'un pion de plus à manipuler pour la faire entrer dans les Avengers et elle savait exactement comment faire pour y parvenir, à présent.

* * *

_Oui, je sais Loki et Makena ne se sont pas encore rencontrés, shame on me! Mais, ça viendra, patience est mère de vertu ! :p En attendant, BAM Steve a trahi Makena et Loki a été puni par Odin, dur dur... Oui, je sais je suis vilaine avec mes deux personnages principaux et le pire reste à venir mouhaha ! _


	4. Manipulation & Animosité

**Note :** Encore un grand merci à mes revieweurs(euses ?) ! Vos messages me font vraiment plaisirs ! Voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (Loki d'amour est encore plus remonté que dans l'épisode précédent mouhaha) :p

Merci à **YaNa31** pour la relecture !

* * *

**Manipulation & Animosité**

Loki jubilait, dans sa petite cellule située quelque part dans la base du SHIELD.  
Pour l'instant, tout se passait exactement selon son plan.

Il avait été arrêté par les Avengers et, à leur demande, n'avait « opposé aucune résistance ». Il n'avait que très peu tenté de leur expliquer la situation et ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir écouté, une seule seconde.  
Il s'en était douté. Et de toute façon, il valait mieux qu'ils continuent d'ignorer les conditions dans lesquels Loki se retrouvait, ce serait plus facile de survivre pour lui.

Puis, il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises les mots « menteur », « manipulation » ou encore « danger » et le prénom de son demi-frère revenir souvent dans la conversation.

Evidemment, ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, c'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Les humains étaient si prévisibles, cela en paraissait presque exaspérant.  
Et finalement, ils l'avaient enfermé dans une cellule qui semblait dépourvue de danger pour lui, contrairement à la dernière fois… pensant certainement qu'il était inoffensif, puisqu'il n'avait rien tenté contre lui. Cela était ridicule, bien entendu, ils étaient vraiment stupides pour penser Loki inoffensif.  
C'était un endroit à peu près « acceptable »… mais cela convenait au dieu de la malice, qui profitait du répit que lui procurait cette prison, pour terminer l'élaboration de son plan parfait.

Il lui fallait, dès à présent, attendre l'arrivée de son frère pour pouvoir mettre à profit son piège. Cela ne serait pas bien difficile à exécuter pour l'être malicieux qu'il était, même sans avoir recourt à la magie. Loki se contenterait de faire en sorte que tous les membres du SHIELD croient, un-à-un, qu'il avait décidé de se repentir et de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Ensuite, il s'arrangerait pour que son frère en parle à Odin, qui finirait par lui rendre ses pouvoirs et dès l'instant où il les récupérerait, le dieu de la malice se vengerait de la trahison de sa famille et des moqueries de ces pauvres larves d'humains.

Cependant, son plan s'avérait bien plus compliqué que prévu, puisque personne ne semblait vouloir lui faire confiance, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher. Il lui faudrait de la patience, évidemment et quelques visites des membres des Avengers, aussi.

Justement, le premier à connaître la manipulation du dieu arriva en fin de soirée, ou du moins, à ce que Loki jugeait comme la fin de soirée, puisqu'il venait de terminer son dîner. Malheureusement pour lui –il avait osé espérer que cela fut quelqu'un comme le monstre vert ou le soldat d'un autre temps-, ce fut Tony Stark qui se décida à lui rendre une visite.

- Tiens l'aliéné, lui lança-t-il en guise de salutation, j'avais hâte de vous revoir sur Terre. J'ignorais juste que ce serait dans une cellule.

Loki eut un rire mauvais, il n'avait pas oublié l'humour acide de l'homme au cœur d'acier, cependant, celui-ci ne lui avait pas manqué.

- L'homme de métal, constata Loki de sa voix de velours, que me vaut cette visite ?

Tony lui fit son plus beau sourire, avant de répondre :

- Je passais par là et j'ai vu de la lumière, donc je suis entré.

Encore une fois ce ton sarcastique bien caractéristique de cet homme. De tous les humains sur Midgard, le milliardaire était sans aucun doute le plus agaçant que Loki eut connu. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait souhaité avoir ses pouvoirs pour se débarrasser de Stark dans les formes !  
Malheureusement, c'était lui le prisonnier, privé de sa magie, dans l'histoire.

- N'avais-je pas raison de vous prévenir la dernière fois ? s'enquit Stark, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du dieu.

Loki arqua un sourcil, perplexe devant la remarque de l'homme de métal.

- Me prévenir ? Je croyais que c'était un simple verre, que vous me proposiez.

En effet, leur dernière discussion avait débuté par une invitation polie à prendre un verre de la part de Stark. Loki était encore bien trop puissant, à cet instant, pour ne serait-ce que goûter la liqueur humaine, alors il l'avait refusé, se doutant que Stark ne faisait que gagner du temps. Bien évidemment, la discussion avait coupé court quand Loki avait balancé l'homme de métal du haut de sa tour.  
Dommage qu'il y ait eu son armure, songea Loki à cet instant, cela lui aurait permis d'éviter cette discussion ridicule, qu'il avait actuellement avec Stark.

- En effet, lui répondit Tony, mais il y avait aussi une mise en garde derrière ce verre, vous aviez une armée après tout.

- Et vous, vous aviez un Hulk, rétorqua Loki, reprenant les propres termes de Stark, ce qui n'a pas été pour m'aider.

Effectivement, il était persuadé que sans l'aide de cette créature verte, qui l'avait un peu, beaucoup assommé, les Avengers n'auraient pas gagné cette guerre et Loki règnerait en maître sur Midgard.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment du regard, sans doute attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose, puis finalement, Stark reprit la parole, dévoilant le but de cette mascarade :

- Alors, que comptiez-vous faire sur Terre ?

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en comprenant la raison de la venue du milliardaire. Il n'était là que pour en savoir plus sur ses projets, bien entendu, le dieu aurait dû s'en douter.  
Cependant, il savait que quoi qu'il puisse dire, Stark ne le croirait pas. Il y avait donc autre chose derrière cette question.

- Une visite de courtoisie.

- Trop aimable, fit Tony ironiquement. J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet, vous voulez l'entendre ?

Pour le moment, ce que Loki voulait entendre, c'était les supplications de l'homme de métal au moment où il le réduirait en chaire à pâté, malheureusement, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, étant donné la situation.

- Je ne préfère pas, non.

- Bien, je vais vous la dire quand même, lui dit Tony sans faire attention à la réponse du dieu. Je pense que votre gentil papa vous a privé de vos joujoux et vous a envoyé sur Terre, pour vous punir de votre vilain comportement.

Loki pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en entendant les propos de Stark. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir de l'admiration pour Stark, vu qu'il parvenait à comprendre rapidement la situation ou s'il devait le craindre. Il préféra ne rien laisser paraître, tout simplement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Vous êtes dans une cellule qui ne connaît aucune nouvelle technologie et vous vous retrouvez incapable d'en sortir, répondit Stark sûr de lui.

Il avait une capacité à déduire les choses qui le faisait sortir du commun des mortels, mais Loki continuait de le considérait comme un être inférieur, évidemment. Il fallait juste qu'il se note, dans un coin de sa tête, de se méfier de lui.

- Pauvre dieu qui n'est rien sans sa magie, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Cette remarque eut le don d'énerver profondément le dieu en question qui lança un regard noir, plein de haine, en direction de Stark. Il ne fallait pas mettre un dieu en colère, jamais.

- Lorsque je la retrouverai, et je la retrouverai, vous serez le premier à en payer le prix, le menaça-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Cela amusa d'autant plus Tony, qui se permit de rire franchement, pas le moins du monde effrayé.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir me tuer alors faites la queue, comme tout le monde. Mais d'ailleurs, c'est ce que vous êtes maintenant, « comme tout le monde ».

Grossière erreur que de provoquer un dieu, encore plus grave de le comparer au commun des mortels.  
Loki, fou de rage, voulut se jeter sur Stark mais sans ses pouvoirs, il n'était pas aussi vif qu'il l'aurait souhaité et l'homme de métal parvint à l'esquiver aisément. Et lorsqu'il sortit, le dieu entendit encore longtemps son rire, se répercutait sur les murs.

Ce qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme, son humour acide et ses remarques sarcastiques ! Il n'avait plus à en douter, sur la liste des gens qui subiraient son courroux, Tony Stark serait le premier.

L'animosité qu'il éprouvait pour cet être à moitié homme à moitié ferraille était si forte, que s'il était resté encore dans la même pièce que le dieu, celui-ci aurait tout fait pour le tuer, quitte à oublier son plan. Et il était sûr que l'homme de métal aurait été capable de lutter, ce qui aurait rendu le jeu bien plus amusant, bien entendu.

Les humains étaient si stupides à vouloir toujours prouver leur bravoure. Il ne pouvait rien contre un dieu, pourtant, ils continuaient à se persuader que le courage les sauverait. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de plus idiot qu'un homme courageux et Loki comptait bien leur apprendre, dès qu'il aurait récupérer ses pouvoirs, bien sûr.

* * *

Makena tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, essayant de mettre au point son plan pour être acceptée comme Avenger.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis sa découverte sur la trahison de Steve ?  
Elle n'en avait aucune idée  
Elle savait juste que ça s'était activé dans le couloir, sans doute étaient-ils tous revenus avec le fameux Loki.

De son côté, elle avait fulminé un sacré bout de temps, seule, tout en admirant le champ de bataille qu'était devenue sa chambre. Partout, des objets étaient étalés, preuves de son manque de contrôle évident et les posters des Avengers étaient tous déchirés, les morceaux éparpillés sur le parquet.

Sa colère étant passée, elle avait fait quelques recherches sur les dieux scandinaves et avait trouvé des informations sur la mythologie des pays nordiques, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela l'aide en quoi que ce soit.  
Elle se disait que, peut-être, elle pourrait faire semblant de devenir l'amie de Thor pour en savoir plus, même si elle ignorait encore tout de son caractère.

« Faire semblant »… Mais oui, c'était ça !  
Elle allait faire semblant de se lier d'amitié avec tous les Avengers et leur faire croire qu'elle parvenait à se contrôler, qu'elle était à même d'entrer dans leur petit cercle restreint. Comme ils la prendront en sympathie, ils ne pourront pas refuser. Et une fois qu'elle sera une Avenger, elle règlera ses comptes avec Rogers, Romanoff, Stark et toute autre personne avec qui elle pourrait éventuellement se prendre la tête.  
Ce plan demanderait certainement de manipuler, tromper, mentir mais au fond, n'était-elle pas douée que pour cela ? Elle qui avait dû se cacher, se taire, faire comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'allait durant des années. Elle en était sûre, ce serait un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par de bruyants coups administrés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne voulut par répondre, au début, mais la voix de Steve se fit entendre, suppliante :

- Makena, ouvre-moi, je t'en prie… Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il arrivait pile au bon moment pour qu'elle puisse exercer son don de manipulatrice.  
Il ne devait, sans doute, pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui ouvre, ou pas aussi vite, étant donné la tête qu'il tira quand Makena se montra devant lui, le visage illuminé par un sourire ravissant.

- M'expliquer ? Fit-elle, innocemment. Il n'y a rien à m'expliquer Steve, tu faisais ton devoir et je le comprends parfaitement.

Steve tiqua, essayant de comprendre ce changement soudain de comportement de la part de Makena. Il avait juré avoir vu quelque chose se fissurer en elle, lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il l'utilisait partiellement pour voir si elle était apte à entrer dans le SHIELD ou pas. Et à présent, elle rayonnait, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

- Tu t'es cognée la tête ? s'enquit-il, cela semblait être la meilleure explication. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Makena ne sourit que d'avantage, haussant les épaules :

- Non, je ne me suis pas cognée la tête et bien sûr que je vais bien, j'ai juste pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu sais, je veux faire parti des Avengers, je le désire ardemment, alors je comprends que tu aies agi comme un soldat l'aurait fait.

Et elle ajouta avec malice :

- Le devoir passe avant tout.

Cependant, Steve n'était pas convaincu qu'elle soit réellement elle-même. Il avait appris à la connaître, il savait qu'elle était plutôt impulsive et la voir aussi souriante –déjà que cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent- était vraiment très étrange, sachant ce qu'elle avait appris quelques heures auparavant.  
Pourtant, elle ne semblait montrer aucun signe d'animosité, comme si elle était réellement sincère, qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ? voulut s'assurer Rogers.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Et pour te le prouver, je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ça te va ?

- Oui, je suis ravi que tu comprennes aussi aisément, tu fais preuve d'une grande maturité.

Elle se permit un petit gloussement, comme si la remarque de Steve lui avait fait plaisir tout autant que cela l'avait gêné et sortit dans le couloir, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, afin d'éviter qu'il ne voie le chaos qu'était devenue sa chambre.

- Alors, monsieur Rogers, qu'avez-vous fait tout ce temps ?

Son plan commençait à marcher, il croyait déjà qu'elle lui avait pardonné, pourquoi ne pas pousser le vice jusqu'à son maximum –à savoir, en apprendre un peu plus sur les agissements des Avengers ?

- On travaille sur une mission, mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Apparemment, il demeurait méfiant face au changement de caractère de l'adolescente.

- Ah bon, vraiment ? Je suis sûre que tu peux m'en parler, cela ne changera rien, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le répéter, fit-elle en lui souriant de façon aguicheuse, cette fois.

Steve se sentit mal à l'aise face au sourire enjôleur de Makena, il se mit rapidement à bafouiller, cherchant ses mots.  
Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenante qu'aujourd'hui, cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Rogers, bien sûr, mais il continuait à trouver cela louche. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir.  
Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de lui hurler dessus ? Pourquoi préférait-elle le charmer ? Voulait-elle jouer avec lui, comme elle croyait qu'il avait joué avec elle ?  
Il fut sauvé de cette situation gênante par un agent du SHIELD qui arriva au même moment, lui expliquant que Loki s'en était pris à Stark, mais que celui-ci n'avait rien. Cependant, Fury le demandait. Visiblement, il comptait sur lui pour calmer les tendances suicidaires qu'avait Stark.

- Je suis désolé, notre mission fait des siennes. A plus tard, ravi de t'avoir parlé ! lança-t-il à Makena juste avant de tourner dans un couloir et de ne plus l'apercevoir.

Makena lui fit un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voie plus, ensuite elle retourna dans sa chambre et poussa un cri rageur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire céder et elle ignorait toujours ce qu'ils mijotaient dans son dos.  
En revanche, elle avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle lui avait pardonné, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Qu'il était naïf, ce Captain America, comme si Makena pouvait lui pardonner si facilement de l'avoir manipulé. Personne ne pouvait pardonner aussi rapidement quelqu'un d'une pareille trahison !  
Certes, tout le monde ne se vengeait pas, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment une vengeance pour Makena. Non, il s'agissait plutôt d'un juste retour des choses. Il l'avait manipulé, elle le manipulait ; c'était parfaitement logique. Même si au fond, elle n'aimait pas jouer avec Steve, elle n'aimait pas être la vilaine de l'histoire… elle n'avait pas le choix, elle voulait à tous prix être une Avenger, retirer l'étiquette de monstre qu'on lui collait à la peau depuis toute petite. Elle désirait par-dessus tout ne plus être cette bête, mais devenir un super-héros que les gens admireraient. Et elle y parviendrait, même si elle devait se jouer des autres comme ils s'étaient joués d'elle, car, comme elle l'avait dit à Stark le jour de leur rencontre : « si on s'en prenait à la petite, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire sans se battre ».

* * *

_Eh oui, Makena devient mauvaise, comme Loki ! Que de ressemblances entre les deux, n'est-ce pas ? __Oui, je suis vraiment vilaine, ils ne se sont toujours pas rencontrés, mais promis, dans le prochain chapitre, ils se croiseront ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus héhé ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, bisous, vous êtes les meilleures ! Lokena (ou Maki comme le poisson ? mdr) au pouvoir ! _


	5. Égarement

**Note :** Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews qui me font sourire et me donnent le courage d'écrire ! :)

Voici la rencontre entre Loki et Makena, j'ai hâte de découvrir vos sensations face à leur rencontre :)

Merci à **YaNa31** pour la relecture !

* * *

**Égarement**

Loki ne cessait de tourner dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil tant espéré.

Il avait eu le « privilège » d'obtenir une chambre et l'autorisation de circuler seul, dans les couloirs des dortoirs de la base mais demeurait menotter. La logique des humains manquait de… logique justement !

Mais bon, il se contentait de sa semi-liberté obtenue à l'aide de l'homme de métal, s'il avait bien compris. Oui, parce que l'avantage d'avoir une chambre, c'était que les agents parlaient si fort dans ces couloirs, qu'il entendait tout. De ce fait, il avait appris que le chef borgne –disons-le, le chef des fourmis- lui avait accordé la chambre depuis que Stark lui avait gentiment fait remarquer que Loki était « sans pouvoir, donc sans danger ». Le problème était qu'il avait raison. Loki sans ses pouvoirs n'étaient qu'une fourmi de plus dans la fourmilière de Midgard. Un cauchemar éveillé !

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait entendue de la part des agents. En outre, il savait que son abruti de frère adoptif allait bientôt revenir de son séjour à Asgard, ou peu importe où il était allé, et de ce fait, Loki réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont s'y prendre pour obtenir sa confiance.

Et apparemment, le dieu de la malice n'était pas le seul problème de SHIELD. En effet, un soir, plusieurs agents s'étaient plaints d'une jeune personne qui semblait faire des siennes depuis son arrivée. Une demoiselle qui répondait au nom de Makena et qui avait l'air décidé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour devenir un agent du SHIELD ou un Avenger, Loki n'avait pas tout saisi de cette histoire. A n'en pas douter, cette fille devait être très intéressante et certainement très sotte, pour parvenir à se mettre les agents de cette organisation à dos juste pour une place.

Certes, elle intriguait le dieu de la malice, mais il n'avait pas que cela à songer. Il devait déjà mettre en œuvre son plan parfait et c'était suffisamment éprouvant comme cela. Par exemple, cela l'empêchait de dormir. Enfin, il mettait ses insomnies sur le dos de son plan, mais au fond, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose.  
Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Thor depuis son procès, qui s'était déroulé il y avait de cela des jours maintenant, sans doute des semaines même, il ne savait plus très bien. Et il ne cessait de se demander comment son frère adoptif allait réagir à leurs retrouvailles. Il avait d'autant plus peur de son propre comportement.  
En effet, il craignait ne pas pouvoir cacher sa haine envers le dieu du tonnerre or il devait faire ami-ami avec lui. Bien sûr, il était le dieu de la malice, il savait manipuler les gens, il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois… Mais jamais il n'avait été impliqué, sentimentalement parlant. Heureusement que la haine et la colère faisaient partie des sentiments des dieux… il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se sentir aussi faible qu'un humain… déjà qu'il était privé de sa magie.

Et là était le second problème : jamais de sa vie il n'avait été confronté à pareille situation. Comment être un dieu sans ses pouvoirs ? Comment survivre sans magie ? Il avait beau tourner ces questions dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait à trouver de réponses concrètes. La seule qui lui venait à l'esprit remettait en cause sa place dans l'univers : il n'y avait pas de solution. Il ne pouvait pas être un dieu sans pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans magie. Et dès lors qu'il songeait à cela, il ne savait même plus qu'il était et quel était son rôle.

Avant, cela était évident, il était le dieu de la malice et son but était de rendre la vie de son « frère » impossible, tout en devenant roi, bien sûr. Faire en sorte que son Thor comprenne ce que c'était de vivre dans l'ombre, c'était bien facile quand il avait sa magie. Quoique, les Avengers venaient tout compliquer… Mais mis à part cela, il réussissait plutôt bien sa mission… Bon, non, pas vraiment mais au moins il avait toujours sa magie !  
Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien, plus aucune raison d'être. Il allait continuer à vivre dans l'ombre de son « frère » parfait, demeurer un misérable à côté de lui, rester le fils adoptif sans avenir… parce qu'un Jotun ne pouvait pas avoir le trône… parce qu'il était un Jotun… et que sa vie était réduite à être l'acolyte de Thor, à jamais. Qui était-il ? Il était simplement perdu.

Cela suffisait ! Il suffoquait dans cette pièce trop midgardienne à son goût. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il marche. Il faisait nuit, il ne serait pas dérangé par une rencontre non désirée. Alors, il se leva de son lit et quitta sa chambre, en quête de réponses.

* * *

Vingt-trois heures… Minuit… Une heure du matin… Makena tentait, en vain, de trouver le sommeil tant espéré, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Les heures défilaient sur son radio-réveille, néanmoins, son corps refusait de quitter la réalité pour être transporté dans le royaume des songes. Et pourtant, ce qu'elle aurait souhaité s'autoriser un peu de répit… rien qu'une heure ou deux, pouvoir rêver à une meilleure vie.

Certes, sa vie était toujours meilleure que celle qu'elle avait au CRES, mais même ici, même parmi des gens comme elle, on la voyait toujours comme une erreur, comme un monstre, un danger potentiel.

La preuve, aujourd'hui encore, elle avait essayé d'obtenir une place au sein des Avengers, après tout, elle avait parfaitement réussi à faire croire à Steve qu'elle s'était contrôlée même en apprenant sa trahison. Elle était persuadée que cela jouerait en sa faveur. C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle avait rendu visite au chef du SHIELD, dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

- Je suis prête et motivée, avait-elle commencé par dire, je sais que je suis suffisamment mature pour me contrôle, je l'ai prouvé avec Steve, non ?!

Grâce à Rogers, elle avait réussi à démonter la théorie de l'agent Romanoff, qui l'avait jugée « potentiellement dangereuse pour la société et pour elle-même ». Avec lui, elle n'avait rien tenté de fou, elle s'était contrôlée, elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Elle avait tout fait pour paraître mature, quitte à tenter de le séduire, bien qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle –de quelques décennies, si on comptait son « hibernation »-.

Elle avait, d'ailleurs, bien vu la lueur dans son regard quand elle avait commencé à être plus enjôleuse. Il était gêné, certes, mais il y avait plus. Comme si l'idée d'être charmé par l'adolescente lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit et qu'il en aurait eu envie.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Sa façon de lui parler ou de la regarder avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Makena. Elle lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ou alors, il avait une bien drôle de façon de charmer ses amis.

Mais là n'était pas la question, elle attendait toujours une réponse du chef du SHIELD. Et celle-ci arriva de manière brutale, tel le marteau de Thor qui se serait abattu sur sa petite tête.

- Je suis persuadé que vous êtes motivée, mademoiselle Coulson, avait-il fait et Makena attendait le « mais » qui suivrait. Mais, la motivation n'est pas une preuve suffisante, de même que votre comportement envers monsieur Rogers. Je suis navré, vous devrez travailler plus encore pour devenir une Avengers.

« Travailler plus »… Makena se retourna dans son lit, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il n'avait aucune idée du travaille qu'elle accomplissait pour se contrôler !

Cependant, elle avait fait en sorte de garder son calme, lui avait souri poliment sans émettre la moindre opposition et était partie. Mais bien sûr, sa chambre fut encore la source de ses protestations, bien qu'il n'y eut plus grand-chose à détruire.

Une fois qu'elle s'était calmée, elle avait songé qu'elle serait épuisée et donc, qu'elle dormirait rapidement… Une erreur de plus dans son jugement. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais ce n'était pas le refus de Fury qui en était la cause… enfin, pas directement.

En vérité, autre chose la préoccupait et le fait qu'elle ne fut pas acceptée dans les Avengers ne l'aidait en rien. Le problème, c'était que toute sa vie, elle avait traité comme un monstre de foire et son rôle était d'aider la recherche, à sa manière.

Elle savait ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle devait faire, ignorant qui elle était, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Cependant, arrachée à ses repères, l'adolescente était totalement perdue. Qui était-elle à présent ? Et quel était son rôle, si ce n'était d'aider à défendre la planète Terre ?

Voilà pourquoi elle désirait tant faire partie des Avengers. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui donne un rôle, sinon, à quoi cela servait d'être une expérience ratée ? Sans but, elle n'était personne et ne pas avoir d'identité propre, n'était-ce pas la hantise de n'importe quel être sur Terre ?

Assez ! Elle en avait assez de tourner dans son lit sans trouver de réponses à ses questions. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu, elle réfléchissait mieux quand elle pouvait se déplacer. De plus, il était plus d'une heure du matin, personne ne viendrait l'embêter à cette heure-ci. Alors, elle sortit de son lit, quitta sa chambre et se mit à réfléchir à sa place dans l'univers.

Elle finirait par avoir les réponses, elle en était persuadée.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Makena marchait dans le sombre couloir des dortoirs du SHIELD. Elle n'était toujours pas fatiguée et encore moins décidée à retourner dans sa chambre.  
Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle à trouver de réponses ? Etait-elle vouée à n'être qu'une expérience ratée ? Elle était perdue.

Tellement perdue dans ses pensés, qu'elle n'eut le temps d'esquiver une personne qui arrivait dans la direction opposée, au moment où elle prenait un virage dans un autre couloir. La violence de l'impact eut plus de répercutions sur elle que sur celui qui l'avait percutée, puisqu'elle se retrouva au sol, tandis qu'il était encore bien debout. Elle regarda un instant la silhouette qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment, à cause de l'obscurité, attendant qu'il lui tend sa main ou qu'il excuse, mais rien ne vint. Alors, elle se releva seule et put, enfin, apercevoir son visage.

C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange. Il y avait comme quelque chose de commun en eux, hormis leurs yeux verts, leurs regards froids et leur expression impassible. Quelque chose de plus profond, qu'on ne voit pas au premier coup d'œil, habituellement. Elle le sentait, il le sentait aussi. Les deux semblaient avoir connus la même ombre, la même douleur et la même quête de soi, cherchant vainement la lumière et la reconnaissance. Jamais ils n'avaient eu cette impression, avec qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, à cet instant très précis, ils avaient la sensation d'avoir croisé une âme double.

Remise de cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait désarçonnée, Makena put aisément reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Vous êtes Loki.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. La demoiselle l'avait reconnu à son style vestimentaire, essentiellement. Et puis, elle avait vu son portrait dans un livre. Portrait qui était loin d'être vraiment ressemblant. Il semblait plus petit et bien moins mesquin que sur l'image, par exemple.

Il fut surpris qu'elle soit aussi solennelle dans sa déclaration, bien que flatté aussi de constater que sa réputation le précédait.

- Et vous, vous êtes ? s'enquit-il de sa voix de velours.

Une drôle d'impression se fit sentir en Makena, comme si le timbre de voix que possédait le dieu malicieux avait été créé pour charmer. Elle ne se laissa, cependant, pas déstabiliser par si peu.

- Je m'appelle Makena, mais je doute que vous me connaissiez.

Alors c'était donc elle qui avait en tête de devenir un agent du SHIELD. Finalement, sa rencontre avec elle était, certes, fortuite mais parfaitement bien tombée, lui qui avait voulu voir à quoi ressemblait l'agaçante demoiselle qui donnait tant de fil à retordre aux agents. Et, il n'était pas déçu.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, répondit-il aussitôt.

Makena fut étonnée de sa réponse, bien qu'elle refusa de le laisser paraître.

- Vous êtes plus petits que je ne le croyais, constata-t-elle, se méfiant du dieu.

- Vous, vous êtes aussi sotte que je le pensais, rétorqua-t-il, mauvais.

En effet, il fallait être vraiment stupide pour chercher à provoquer un dieu, même avec de si basses déclarations. De son côté, l'adolescente ne sembla pas dérangée par sa remarque et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Ils se toisèrent un moment du regard. Makena préférait éviter de paraître faible devant lui, elle en avait lu suffisamment sur son compte pour savoir qu'il valait mieux se méfier de sa malice.

- Alors, vous êtes un dieu, déclara-t-elle, froidement. D'après la mythologie, vous seriez un dieu fripon, vous n'en avez pas l'air pourtant.

Elle était vraiment agaçante, les agents n'avaient pas mentis ni mâché leurs mots. Et elle avait l'air de s'être renseigné à son sujet… Etait-elle aussi intriguée par lui qu'il ne l'était par elle ?

- Votre mythologie n'est qu'un ramassé de stupidités, mais en même temps, je ne sis pas surpris, vous en êtes les créateurs.

- Vous ne nous aimez pas beaucoup, à ce que je vois.

Loki eut un rire mauvais. « Pas beaucoup », ce n'était que peu dire. Il les méprisait, les haïssait, ce n'était que de la vermine ! Combien de fois fallait-il qu'il le répète pour qu'ils comprennent ?

- Les humains ne sont que des êtres soumis et faibles, pourquoi devrais-je les aimer ?

Makena ne savait pas vraiment s'il attendait une véritable réponse ou pas. De toute façon, il semblait avoir sa propre idée de l'être humain, elle ne pensait pas que quoi qu'elle dise, cela changerait quelque chose. Pourtant, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

- Vous ne devriez pas… En revanche, les admirer, ça, oui.

Elle avait volontairement dit « les » et non pas « nous », car elle ne savait même plus si elle était plus proche de l'être humain ou de la bête. Loki ne le souleva, cependant, pas, plus intrigué par sa remarque que par les termes employés.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ils sont faibles, vous l'avez dit, ils partent donc avec un handicap et pourtant, ils accomplissent des prouesses, lui répondit-elle, en souriant malicieusement.

Il s'agissait là d'une conception bien ridicule de l'être humain, il va s'en dire. Loki ne voyait pas en quoi faire appelle à la science était une prouesse. C'était comme faire appelle à la magie sans savoir la contrôler… ridicule, de même que leur existence, d'ailleurs.

- Des prouesses ? Comme devenir un homme de métal ? Ou une expérience ratée ? lança-t-il, sarcastiquement.

Le sourire de Makena se fana aussitôt et Loki crut voir une once de tristesse dans son regard, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Il pensait réellement que l'adolescente ne ressentait rien, elle en avait l'air du moins. Pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose d'humain en elle. Dommage, il aurait bien souhaité qu'elle ne fût pas humaine, pour qu'il puisse avoir au moins une alliée sur Midgard.

- Sur ce point, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous.

Alors, elle ne cherchait pas à lui prouver qu'il avait tord ? C'était surprenant, aucun humain n'avait encore accepté sa défaite sans se battre. Etait-elle si peu orgueilleuse ?

En vérité, Makena savait qu'il avait raison. Les humains étaient faibles et incapables de surpasser leur différence. La guerre ravageait leurs terres à cause de leur impossibilité à communiquer entre eux. Elle-même était considérée comme différente et mise à l'écart, elle ne pouvait donc pas lutter contre les arguments du dieu.

- Vous êtes humains, pourtant, constata Loki, méprisant.

Makena ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire mauvais.

- Vous, vous me voyez comme une humaine, eux me voient comme un monstre…

Elle attendit un bref instant, Loki ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Cette adolescente, un monstre ? Il ne parvenait à le concevoir. Qu'avait-elle de différent d'un autre humain ? Il aurait bien voulu lui demander, mais cela aurait été la preuve qu'il était intéressé par elle, or Loki ne s'intéressait jamais à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est à sa petite personne.

Makena fut ravie de voir qu'il n'allait pas lui demander la raison d'une telle réponse. Elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier et pour une fois, elle tombait sur quelqu'un qui semblait se moquer de son passé ou de ce qui faisait d'elle un être à part.  
Elle put, donc, se concentrer sur le début de leur conversation et sur cette histoire de mythologie. Au fond, là encore, il n'avait pas tord de dire que ce n'était que des bêtises. La mythologie le représentait comme un dieu fripon, mais il était bien pire encore, bien plus mauvais. Elle tenait à lui faire remarquer, avant de s'en aller.

- Vous avez raison de dire que la mythologie n'est qu'un ramassis de stupidités… Elle ne vous rend pas suffisamment justice lorsqu'elle dit que vous n'êtes que mesquin, vous êtes aussi fourbe. De même quand elle dit que vous êtes « passablement plaisant », elle devrait dire que vous êtes séduisant tout simplement.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de passer à côté de lui et de regagner sa chambre.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'il était « séduisant » ?  
Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, en fait. Cela était sorti tout seul, comme si ce n'était même pas sa personne qui l'avait déclaré. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi directe, c'était très étrange, en fait.  
Bien sûr, il était séduisant, elle n'avait pas menti mais… elle était terriblement gênée et confuse d'avoir osé lui balancer de la sorte.  
En réalité, elle était complètement perdue, bien plus qu'avant. Pourtant, ce fut bel et bien dans ses conditions, qu'elle parvint à s'endormir, épuisée par tant d'émotions.

Loki, quant à lui, resta un instant dans le couloir.  
Avait-elle dit qu'il était « séduisant » ?  
Non pas qu'il ignorait son pouvoir d'attraction sur la gente féminine, mais venant de cette fille en particulier, cela lui semblait étrange. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu, vu la tournure de la conversation. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ?  
Et, à nouveau complètement perdu, pour d'autres raisons que la recherche de sa place dans l'univers, il retourna dans sa chambre, dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil libérateur qu'il attentait tant.

* * *

_Voilà une rencontre pour le moins... bizarre (un peu comme les deux protagonistes, quoi '-') !_

_Sinon, pour le plaisir et parce que je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de créer un trailer pour cette fiction (même si je ne suis pas très douée) en prenant Sophie Turner (alias Sansa dans Game of Thrones) pour interpréter Makena, mais vous n'êtes évidemment pas obligé de vous l'imaginer ainsi, c'était juste pour avoir quelqu'un ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser :D (c'est l'adresse de Youtube suivi de watch?v= cU6NkFISAvU sans l'espace :p)._

_Je vous aime mes reviewers d'amour ! :P _


	6. Blessures

**Note : **Youhou ! La fiction a un mois déjà héhé

Merci à **YaNa31** pour la relecture !

* * *

**Blessures**

Le dieu de la malice faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, comme l'aurait fait un lion en cage. Le manque de pouvoir commençait à se faire sentir en lui.

Il se regarda dans un miroir et ne vit que le pâle reflet du dieu qu'il était, jadis. Il paraissait malade tant il tremblait et suait. Ne pas sentir de force dans ses veines rendait son séjour sur Midgard encore pire que s'il avait eu sa magie.

Comment pouvait-on vivre sans pouvoirs ? Comment les humains faisaient-ils ?

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, un moyen de s'échapper et d'aller récupérer ses pouvoirs. Il ignorait encore comment, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
Il devait reprendre sa force sinon il pouvait tout aussi bien se laisser mourir dans cette cellule qu'ils faisaient passer pour une chambre.

Bien sûr, si Thor daignait se montrer, quitter Midgard serait bien plus simple, mais il avait visiblement mieux à faire. Et dire qu'il était arrivé depuis trois jours, à présent, mais qu'il n'était toujours pas venu rendre visite à son cher frère. Une honte !

Mais justement, ce devait sûrement être cela !  
Il devait avoir honte de ne pas avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit contre le choix de son père. Ou bien, honte de savoir qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais que par vengeance, il avait refusé de s'opposer à Odin. Après tout, Loki avait laissé le Père-De-Toute-Chose punir Thor, il y avait de cela pratiquement un an. Donc, pour se venger de l'acte du dieu malicieux, Thor avait décidé de ne pas agir et de laisser Loki pourrir sur Midgard, sans chercher à l'aider. Quel esprit de famille !

Mais franchement, s'il avait trop honte pour venir, il aurait pu lui épargner l'attente en ne lui disant rien, avant son départ. C'est vrai, si Loki avait monté tout ce plan, c'était uniquement parce que son frère l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait le visiter. Or, il ne s'était toujours pas montré et Loki commençait à perdre cruellement patience. S'il avait su, il aurait monté un autre plan, qui ne dépendrait pas de son abruti de frère adoptif… Mais non, à présent, il devait attendre.  
Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas aller le voir directement, puisque dans son plan parfait, c'était Thor qui venait. Il faisait un premier pas et Loki s'empressait de lui marcher sur les pieds en le manipulant, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

L'avantage avec Thor, c'était qu'il n'était pas très malin.  
Il croyait toujours pouvoir aider le pauvre et l'orphelin, de ce fait, il ne se méfiait pas suffisamment. Loki, lui, avait toujours été de nature méfiante et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il savait aussi bien manipuler l'esprit des gens.  
Ou alors, était-ce simplement parce qu'il était le fils de Laufey, le mauvais, le méchant ?  
Non, même lui, il avait réussi à le manipuler, il était aussi crédule que les autres.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était sa vie qui l'avait rendu ainsi, tout simplement. Il s'était toujours senti différent, restant l'éternel second, caché dans l'ombre d'un grand frère qui brillait par ses combats, mais pas par son intelligence. Loki était le cerveau de cette bande de larves.  
Combien de fois avait-il sauvé la peau de Thor, quand celui-ci fonçait tête baissée ?  
Même contre Laufey, s'il n'avait pas prévenu les gardes, ils se seraient faits massacrés. Bien sûr, le reste était un peu moins glorieux : découverte de ses origines, désire de vengeance, volonté d'être le fils légitime, le meilleur et tentative de destruction du Bifrost, puis de Midgard… Des choses dont Loki n'était pas fier, parce qu'elles n'avaient pas abouti. Mais au fond, qui aurait pu faire mieux, face à une armée de bêtes de foire comme les Avengers ?

Comme un écho à ses propres pensés, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître Thor. Non… Non, Thor n'aurait jamais fait mieux que Loki, le fait qu'il soit entré dans cette chambre au moment où le dieu de la malice se posait cette question était pur hasard.  
Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. A présent que Thor était là, le plan pouvait commencer.  
Lumière, flash, Loki !

- Mon frère ! s'écria Thor, de sa voix grave. Tu m'as manqué !

Il tenta de prendre le fils de Laufey dans ses bras, mais celui-ci l'évita de justesse.

- Oui, oui, épargne-moi tes manifestations d'amour fraternel, merci, fit Loki, mauvais.

- Toujours aussi sentimental ! remarqua le dieu du tonnerre, ironiquement.

Cette constatation sembla l'amuser, tandis qu'elle agaçait son frère adoptif. C'était bien connu, « sentiment » n'était jamais associé à Loki. Et la raison était toute simple : les sentiments étaient beaucoup trop humains pour lui.

- Alors, dis-moi, est-ce qu'ils te traitent bien ?

Thor venait de littéralement se jeter sur le seul sofa dont disposait la pièce et celui-ci faillit rompre sous la force du dieu. Loki leva les yeux ciel, comme il le faisait si souvent en présence de son frère adoptif. Irrécupérable et agaçant… les deux allant ensemble pour qualifier Thor, évidemment.

- Comme un mortel, un mortel prisonnier…

Loki agita les menottes qui le gardaient prisonnier. On ne les lui enlevait quasiment jamais, sauf la nuit et lorsqu'il devait manger.  
De plus, il avait pratiquement envie de faire remarquer à son frère adoptif que son lit n'était pas suffisamment asgardien, les lumières n'étaient pas suffisamment asgardiennes, l'odeur de la pièce n'était pas suffisamment asgardienne…  
Bref ! La vie ici n'était pas celle qu'il avait à Asgard et cela était véritablement horrible.

- Cela ne peut pas te faire de mal ! lui fit Thor, en riant devant le regard noir que lui lança son frère.

« Pas lui faire de mal », oh non ! Cela le rendait dingue, le poussait à vouloir se jeter par une fenêtre qui n'était pas présente –la chambre manquant cruellement d'encastrements- et lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une misérable larve… Mais en soit, ça ne lui faisait pas de mal, non.

- Es-tu venu juste pour me demander si j'étais bien traité ? s'enquit Loki, sur le ton du reproche.

Thor lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de lui répondre :

-Je voulais simplement te voir, mon frère !

- Pourquoi ? demanda derechef le dieu malicieux.

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour te voir ?

« Non, mais tu en as toujours une… » avait envie de répondre Loki.  
C'était vrai, par ailleurs, son frère adoptif n'était jamais venu le voir sans une idée derrière la tête. L'inverse arrivait aussi, très souvent, il ne le niait pas. Seulement, Loki avait l'art et la manière d'amener les choses sans que personne ne les voie venir, alors que Thor manquait cruellement de subtilité.  
Cependant, il s'abstint de dire sa remarque à voix haute, se souvenant que son plan ne consistait pas à se mettre à dos le dieu du tonnerre. Ce qui était bien dommage, il s'en serait donné à cœur joie, si non.

- As-tu revu les autres Avengers, depuis ton arrivé ?

Il avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'amis de longue date, d'où le sourire mauvais qui apparut sur le visage du dieu de la malice. Outre le fait qu'il s'était trompé sur la relation entre les Avengers et Loki, il avait aussi très mal amené le sujet. Exactement comme Loki s'y attendait, Thor avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Plus ou moins… J'ai vu l'homme de métal et disons que c'était suffisant.

Le fils de Laufey grimaça en repensant à sa petite discussion avec Stark, quelques jours auparavant. L'animosité était toujours là, bien que la rage fut dissipée depuis peu.

- Loki, Loki, Loki, fit Thor et le concerné sentit que les reproches allaient tomber. Je sais que tu n'as jamais été très amical, mais tu devrais faire un effort. Comme notre père l'a dit…

- Ton père ! le coupa le dieu fripon, violemment.

Il n'avait pas oublié son plan mais ces deux mots l'avaient totalement fait sortir de ses gonds.

Thor avait-il oublié le discours que son « frère » lui avait fait sur leur lien ?  
Odin n'était pas le père de Loki, allait-il finir par le comprendre ? Ou se décidait-il à jouer éternellement les imbéciles?

- Ne sois pas aussi ingrat ! s'écria Thor, d'une voix grondante. Tu n'es peut-être pas leur enfant biologique, comme tu nous le fais remarquer si souvent, mais père et mère t'ont élevé comme leur fils et ça, tu ne pourras jamais leur reprocher !

Mais qu'est-ce que cela changeait à la situation ? Thor restait le fils prodige, le futur roi d'Asgard tandis que Loki demeurait dans l'ombre, le fils adoptif, l'erreur de la nature sauvée de justesse par Odin, le merveilleux, le magnifique. Une sorte de bonne action dans la guerre.

- Tu es si pathétique… se contenta de dire Loki, entre ses dents.

Son frère adoptif se leva, alors, du sofa sur lequel il s'était assis et se plaça juste en face du Jotun, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Son regard n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi sincère qu'à cet instant.

- Je t'en prie, cessons cette guerre inutile ! Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Loki, tu dois juste te laisser une chance.

Le fils de Laufey se défit aussitôt de l'emprise de Thor et lui lança un regard noir, avant d'avoir un rire jaune.

-Une chance ? Tu penses que le jugement du Père-De-Toute-Chose était une chance pour moi de devenir celui que…  
Et puis, soudain, il se rappela de son plan et constata que la tournure de la conversation n'allait pas en sa faveur.

- Soit, tu as raison, dit-il, faisant mine de capituler. Je me juge mauvais sans me laisser une chance d'être meilleur. Je vais faire des efforts, mon frère…

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Il avait presque eu du mal à sortir les derniers mots, tant cela lui faisait mal d'appeler Thor « mon frère ». Pourtant, comme il l'avait prévu, cet abruti n'y vit que du feu.

- Je préfère entendre cela. Tu devrais commencer par être un peu plus sympathique envers les gens d'ici, voilà ce que je voulais dire avant que tu ne me coupes. Qui sait ? Tu te feras peut-être des amis ?

Bienvenue au royaume de l'amour, des câlins et de la naïveté… Ecœurant !  
Thor était-il toujours aussi stupide ou le faisait-il exprès ?  
Mais, il devait bien faire comme s'il était d'accord avec lui, comme s'il avait envie de changer. Et il ne fut jamais aussi satisfait d'avoir fait la connaissance d'une humaine peu de temps avant qu'aujourd'hui.

- J'ai déjà été amical avec l'une des leurs, dit-il, en souriant malicieusement.

C'était parfait. Non seulement, il s'agissait d'une personne humaine, qui plus est, une du SHIELD, mais en plus c'était une jeune femme. Thor croirait bien plus aisément en la bonne foi de Loki, après cela.

- Oh, je la connais ?

C'était une question à laquelle le dieu malicieux ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre. En fait, s'il avait le malheur de lui demander des renseignements sur la demoiselle, Loki se verrait dans l'incapacité d'y répondre. Mais les probabilités pour que Thor cherche à en savoir plus étaient vraiment minces.

- Makena, c'est son nom.

Au vu du regard que lui lança Thor, ce n'était pas vraiment la jeune femme à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Elle ?! S'écria-t-il, surpris.

- Il y a un problème avec cette humaine ?

- Elle n'est l'est pas suffisamment pour eux, justement.

Loki crut mal comprendre, au début, mais il s'avéra que son ouïe fonctionnait parfaitement. Il se souvint, alors, de la remarque de la demoiselle sur le fait que les humains la voyaient comme un monstre. C'était surprenant, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré une humaine qui n'était pas vu comme tel par ses semblables. Enfin, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de rencontrer d'humaine tout court.

- Tant mieux alors, elle sera parfaite, constata Loki, ravi.

- Parfaite pour quoi ? s'enquit Thor, légèrement inquiet.

« Parfaite pour mes desseins. », eut envie de lui répondre son « frère » mais cela risquait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur ses intentions.  
Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait sous entendu par « parfaite ». Se rapprocher des humains, des Avengers, oui bien sûr, mais se faire des alliés n'avaient pas été prévu au départ. Or, Loki le savait, sans un humain pour le guider sur Midgard, alors qu'il serait sans pouvoir, il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Mais, avec une alliée telle que Makena, mi-humaine mi-monstre apparemment, il avait toutes les chances de réussir à exécuter son plan. Voilà, pourquoi, elle était parfaite.

- Pour m'entraîner à devenir amical, pour quoi d'autre ?

A nouveau, Thor n'y vit que du feu, devant la parade de son frère adoptif. Il était vraiment trop crédule, cela en était trop facile.

- Si tu le dis… Je suis ravi que nous ayons eu cette conversation. Et n'oublie jamais que tu es mon frère et que cela ne changera pas, jamais, conclut-il avant de feinter l'enlacement, se rappelant sans doute que Loki n'était pas très démonstratif.

- Nous sommes liés par bien plus que du sang, c'est cela ? fit le fils de Laufey, reprenant les termes que Thor avait employé, une fois.

- Exactement.

Et malgré les risques de protestations de son frère, Thor s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant comme s'il n'avait pas été plus lourd qu'une plume.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Loki vit ce regard plein de confiance et de foi qu'avait Thor et il en fut ravi : pour le début du plan, c'était dans la poche.

* * *

Les jours passèrent après la discussion qu'avait eue Thor et Loki et les deux frères se retrouvèrent plus souvent ensemble.  
Le dieu du tonnerre venait souvent voir son frère et tous les deux contaient leurs plus belles batailles, riant et se taquinant mutuellement, comme ils le faisaient avant.  
Et plus le temps passait, plus ils semblaient proches et complices.  
Seulement si pour l'un, il s'agissait des retrouvailles entre frères qu'il avait tant attendues, pour l'autre ce n'était qu'une ruse de plus afin de récupérer ses pouvoirs.

Mais l'était-ce encore, vraiment ?

Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble et plus Loki semblait oublier ses projets machiavéliques. En fait, au fond de lui, il appréciait vraiment de pouvoir reparler à son frère, rire et se confier à nouveau –même s'il n'était jamais sincère dans ces moments-là- à quelqu'un. C'était agréable de savoir qu'il n'était plus tout seul sur cette planète.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru le dire mais sans Thor, il serait certainement mort avant d'avoir pu élaborer le moindre plan.  
En effet, parce qu'avec son frère adoptif, le temps défilait bien plus vite et petit à petit, Loki ne sentait même plus le manque de ses pouvoirs. Il suspectait Odin de veiller sur lui et de le ressourcer, à chaque moment qu'il passait avec Thor. Et au fond, cela lui plaisait vraiment et faisait juste d'une pierre deux coups.

Seulement, la joie et les réjouissances d'avoir retrouvé son frère furent trop courtes à son goût.  
Dès l'arrivée de Jane au SHIELD, l'humaine dont s'était entiché Thor, ce dernier avait, comme qui dirait, complètement oublié l'existence de Loki.  
Et cela n'aurait certainement pas touché le dieu malicieux, s'il ne s'était pas autant impliqué dans sa mission. Au point de véritablement apprécier Thor, comme il l'appréciait étant plus jeune. Et l'humaine arrivée, c'était comme si Loki n'avait jamais existé.

Blessé. Loki se sentait terriblement stupide de s'être autant impliqué. Il savait pourtant que s'attacher n'était jamais bon. Mais retrouver la complicité d'en temps avec son frère lui avait rappelé sa douce enfance, naïve et sans soucis.  
A l'époque où il ne savait pas encore qu'il était le fils de Laufey et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir le trône. Cette agréable période où Thor et lui étaient si proches, que l'un ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre. L'aîné était la fougue, le benjamin était la raison.  
Avec le temps, la fougue avait laissé place à l'imbécillité et la naïveté. Tandis que la raison était devenue fourberie et manipulation. Et Loki s'était surpris à se demander la raison de ce changement.

A présent, il voyait clair : l'amour avait rendu Thor stupide, le manque d'amour avait rendu Loki ambitieux. Etait-ce pour cela que son frère adoptif avait préféré s'enticher d'une humaine et passer du temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec son frère ? Parce que leurs caractères divergeaient trop ? Etait-ce vraiment juste pour cela que l'imbécile était capable de blesser le raisonnable ? Le blesser tellement, si profondément qu'il en avait perdu toute raison.  
Mais le raisonnable sans raison, était-il encore quelque chose ? Visiblement, non…

Cependant, il devait tiré le bon de cette histoire : grâce à cette sale humaine, il avait retrouvé sa malice et était prêt à reprendre sa mission là où il l'avait laissée.  
Et justement, le destin semblait, lui aussi, vouloir l'aider à revenir sur le chemin de la vengeance, puisqu'il lui envoya une demoiselle qui lui serait, à tous les coups, très utile. Mais il ignorait jusqu'à quel point.

* * *

Makena avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre quand Steve était venu la chercher pour s'entraîner. Elle avait fait de même quand le docteur Banner lui avait demandé de le suivre pour faire quelques tests d'aptitude. Enfin, elle avait fermé la porte au nez de l'agent Romanoff quand celle-ci lui avait proposé de passer un peu temps avec elle, juste pour l'analyser.

En fait, Makena n'avait pas trouvé la force de s'entraîner, de faire des tests ou de passer du temps avec Natasha, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait plus envie de rien faire. Elle en avait assez de se démener pour quelque chose qui semblait voué à l'échec. Elle avait juste songé à rester allongée sur ce lit, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus assez de force pour rester éveillée. Là, elle aurait fermé les yeux et ne les aurait plus rouverts, tout simplement.

Malheureusement, rien n'était simple dans la vie de Makena et pour une fois, ce n'était pas de la faute des autres, mais bien d'elle…

Au fond d'elle, mais vraiment tout au fond, elle avait juste envie de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide : rendre visite à Loki. Il l'intriguait, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et en plus, elle était de nature curieuse et depuis qu'il lui avait dit que la mythologie ne racontait rien de vraie, elle désirait ardemment savoir ce qu'était la vérité.

Et dans un sens, cela rejoignait un peu ses pensées. Si elle allait voir Loki, elle risquait de mourir, le dieu étant trop souvent de mauvaise humeur. Or, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ?

Elle n'avait, donc, aucune raison d'hésiter et ce fut pour cela qu'elle se leva, enfin, de son lit pour rejoindre la chambre/cellule du dieu fripon.

* * *

La tête de la seule personne que Loki ne se serait pas attendue à voir passa dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Et la voix de Makena se fit entendre, si basse qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle eut vraiment parlé.

- Je peux entrer ?

Elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse de la part du dieu et avait refermé la porte en entrant.

Lorsqu'elle vit le carnage qu'était devenue la chambre de Loki, elle eut du mal à ne pas faire le parallèle avec sa propre chambre. Visiblement, quand le dieu était fortement agacé, c'était assez ressemblant aux colères de l'adolescente.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des soucis avec le mobilier, fit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa tentative fut vaine, Loki la regardait toujours comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de terrible ou bien qu'elle était tout juste en train de commettre ce « quelque chose ».

En le regardant, Makena eut, à nouveau, cette sensation de croiser une âme jumelle, tourmentée et souffrante, comme elle. Pourtant, rien n'indiquait que le dieu avait souffert par le passé. Physiquement, il était toujours aussi séduisant que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Caractériellement, il demeurait aussi peu bavard.  
Lui faisait-elle perdre son latin ?  
Cette remarque la fit rire intérieurement. Elle avait du mal à concevoir cette idée, en réalité.

- Que puis-je pour vous, humaine ? se décida-il à demander, au bout d'un moment.

Il y avait une pointe de méchanceté dans ses propos, comme si « humaine » était une insulte pour lui et qu'il le faisait ressentir ainsi à Makena.  
En vérité, Loki essayait juste d'être suffisamment dur avec l'adolescente pour qu'elle songe au fait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la bienvenue dans sa « demeure ». Mais, apparemment, c'était peine perdue.

- Makena, le corrigea-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi odieux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? s'empressa de lui répondre le dieu.

- Peu importe, vous avez dit que la mythologie scandinave était erronée, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, non ?

Elle tournait dans la pièce en évitant les objets qui traînaient par terre. Loki sentait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Elle était déjà plus subtile que son « frère », en tous cas.

- C'est exact et ?

Il demeurait impassible, attendant qu'elle lui révèle ses intentions.  
Makena continuait à se déplacer dans la chambre, s'empêchant de regarder le dieu. Elle ignorait s'il avait cet impact sur tous les humains qu'il croisait, mais dès qu'elle le regardait, Makena se sentait subitement très faible.  
Il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était inférieure et elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment ! fit-elle, plus décidée que jamais. Racontez-moi, parlez-moi d'Asgard, d'Odin, de Thor et de vous !

Elle s'était soudainement arrêtée de marcher pour plonger son regard dans celui de Loki, qui fut brièvement déstabilisé. Elle semblait vraiment décidée à en apprendre plus.  
Le dieu de la malice ignorait bien la raison pour laquelle elle attachait tant d'importance à des histoires si anciennes, mais même son regard, qui le faisait sentir faible et inférieur face à elle, ne pourrait le convaincre de lui parler de son passé.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous raconter tout cela ?

- Vous semblez avoir besoin de vous occuper l'esprit, non ? remarqua-t-elle en ramassant un livre qui traînait.

Elle regarda, alors, la couverture et découvrit la solution à sa curiosité maladive : il s'agissait d'un livre très ancien, écrit dans une autre langue –elle songea que cela répondrait peut-être à ses questions- et l'une des pages, arrachés, tomba à ses pieds.  
Elle se baissa pour la récupérer, il s'agissait d'un portrait de Thor, elle en était persuadée. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle s'effraya en remarquant la proximité de Loki, qui s'était rapproché pour récupérer le livre et la page déchirée.

- Parler de mon passé ne me changera pas les idées, voyez-vous ! Bien au contraire…

Précisément, puisque c'était son passé –en l'occurrence, son affection pour son frère adoptif- qui l'avait mis dans une telle rage.

Mais cela, Makena l'ignorait bien et elle crut que ce n'était que parce qu'elle était humaine qu'il refusait de lui parler. Elle avait remarqué qu'il haïssait la race humaine, peut-être même plus que l'adolescente et ce fut la raison pour laquelle, elle se décida à lui montrer ce qu'elle était vraiment. Un monstre.

- Vous ne voudrez peut-être pas en parler à l'humaine, mais je pense que vous le ferez au monstre.

Loki fut, une nouvelle fois, surpris d'entendre la comparaison de Makena entre elle et une bête mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que cela se produisit.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, son regard était toujours plongé dans celui du dieu et pourtant, autour d'eux les objets volaient et se rangeaient comme si quelqu'un était en train de les manipuler.  
Loki dût cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour croire ce qu'il voyait.

Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait cela, il en était persuadé.  
Etait-ce la jeune femme en face de lui ?

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard perplexe de Loki.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute : elle était l'investigatrice de cette manifestation magique.

Il attendit qu'elle eut fini pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit si ce n'est un « vous êtes… » qui ne fut complété par aucun qualificatif.

- Une expérience ratée, fit l'adolescente et Loki sentit la mélancolie dans sa voix.

Elle était triste d'avoir des pouvoirs ! C'était un comble !  
Pourtant, le dieu de la malice ne parvint à être en colère contre elle, il était encore trop sous le choc.

- Incroyable ! Vous avez des pouvoirs ! S'écria-t-il, ne cachant pas sa surprise

- Pas exactement, essaya-t-elle de dire, mais il ne la laissa pas finir.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Et dire que j'avais ça sous les yeux depuis des jours ! Je… Vous êtes fantastique !

La voilà sa solution pour sortir de cette prison en vie ! Il n'avait même plus besoin d'avoir de pouvoirs, puisqu'il l'avait elle. Elle pouvait s'occuper des Avengers, tandis qu'il se chargerait de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Ensuite, il l'aiderait à les tuer et aurait sa vengeance.

La demoiselle ne pouvait qu'accepter son offre, elle avait toujours été considérée comme un monstre par les humains. Ce serait sa revanche.

Mais de son côté, Makena avait plutôt la sensation que Loki se moquait d'elle. Après tout, c'était lui le dieu, elle ne pouvait pas l'épater avec un simple tour de passe-passe causé par une expérience qui n'avait pas abouti. Ou alors, c'était le monde à l'envers.

- Une fantastique bête de foire ! lança-t-elle, méchamment.

Elle avait baissé la tête, à présent et sentait les larmes affluer devant ses yeux, mais elle les retint.  
Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé qu'on lui dise ce que venait de lui dire le dieu.  
Malheureusement, elle aurait souhaité que cela ne soit pas une blague de mauvais goût. Mais, là encore, on se moquait d'elle, comme toujours.

Elle se souvenait des gamins de son école, qui avaient pris peur lorsqu'elle leur avait montrés ses pouvoirs. Puis de ceux qui avaient ris en la qualifiant de monstre, lorsqu'une colle lui était tombée sur la tête, parce qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore bien son don.

Elle se rappelait des médecins qui n'osaient jamais la regarder dans les yeux, mais qui riaient d'elle dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné : « une expérience ratée ! Non, l'expérience est plutôt bien réussie, c'est elle la ratée. ».

Et enfin, les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Steve, qui l'avait soi-disant « impressionné » et qui s'était trouvé être un très bon militaire en mission, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et à présent, elle était là, décidée à montrer son don à ce dieu, sans comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piquée et celui-ci se moquait d'elle, comme les autres.

Il était pareil que les autres.

- Non, bien au contraire, fit-il subitement en forçant Makena à le regarder. Vous êtes un diamant brut, voilà tout… Quel dommage que vous soyez humaine.

Il avait eut ce petit sourire, à moitié gêné à moitié satisfait, qui avait surpris l'adolescente. La raison de ce sourire lui échappait totalement, mais cela lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne se moquait pas. Il était réellement impressionné par elle.

La raison du sourire de Loki demeurait un mystère, même pour lui. Il savait qu'il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir trouvé cette aide, ainsi sa vengeance était assurée. Mais pourquoi était-il gêné ?  
Cela semblait invraisemblable.  
Comme si découvrir qu'elle était triste, à cause de lui, le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela sous-entendrait que Loki pouvait éprouver de la compassion, or cela était impossible. Il était un dieu, les dieux n'avaient aucune compassion pour les humains.

A moins que… A moins que cette humaine soit différente. Comment parvenait-elle à lui faire ressentir des sentiments humains, tel que la compassion ou la gêne ? Oh ! C'était certainement la fatigue et la surprise, voilà tout. L'humaine n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'est son étrange pouvoir.

- Vous me trouvez vraiment fantastique ? s'enquit-elle, sa voix trahissant les sanglots qu'elle avait ravalés.

A nouveau, Loki se sentit gêné et préféra ne pas répondre à la question.

- Savez-vous faire plus encore ?

Makena ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas du genre à offrir des compliments gratuitement. Alors, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je ne me suis plus entraînée depuis des jours, je suis un peu rouillée.

Cependant, Loki avait l'air décidé à voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, même si elle n'en avait pas la force.

- Montrez-moi ! Je veux voir quel est le maximum de vos capacités !

Alors Makena décida de s'exécuter, face à tant d'empressement de la part du dieu. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle savait ce qu'elle visait : les menottes de Loki, qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le droit d'ôter. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de lui rendre service. Comme si elle lui était redevable de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Loki la regardait se concentrer, fronçant les sourcils et serrant les dents. Visiblement, elle semblait avoir plus de mal à réaliser cette action que les précédentes, mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'arrêtait pas, même lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide coulait de son nez jusqu'à sa bouche.

Elle forçait tellement qu'elle saignait du nez.

Mais le dieu malicieux n'avait aucune envie de la stopper, si elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aller plus loin, elle arrêterait d'elle-même. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais en voyant la demoiselle se mettre à suer, tremblant comme jamais, il constata qu'elle n'allait pas se stopper. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de cela, il était déjà trop tard.

BOUM ! Un bruit assourdissant de deux explosions, l'une plus petite que l'autre, retentit subitement. Loki fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'avait plus ses menottes. Et que la porte blindée avait cédé.

Son don était donc aussi puissant que cela ?  
Il était impressionné ! Elle était puissante et entêtée, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.  
Il devait s'arranger pour en faire une alliée.

Enfin, si elle daignait ouvrir les yeux.  
Mais, malgré les coups que lui administra le dieu pour la réveiller, Makena demeurait inconsciente. Elle s'était effondré aussitôt les menottes et la porte explosées et dès lors, elle semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller.

Loki n'était pas stupide, heureusement, et il eut la bonne idée de vérifier si son cœur d'humaine battait toujours. La mauvaise surprise tomba : elle n'avait plus de pouls. Le dieu ne comprit pas pourquoi cette découverte le fit paniquer. Sans doute parce qu'il perdrait toute crédibilité si on découvrait que la demoiselle était morte dans sa chambre… Oui, c'était sûrement cela.

Ainsi, il l'aurait bien laissé mourir, si sa perte ne coûtait pas son plan. Il devait faire quelque chose, il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant qu'il était impliqué ! Alors, contre toute logique et toute raison, les deux lui criant de profiter de l'explosion pour s'échapper, il se mit à genoux à côté du corps inerte de Makena et se concentra un maximum sur ce qu'il désirait : la sauver.

Il ne savait même plus si c'était le plan qui lui importait tant pour qu'il tente l'impossible, ou bien si c'était la demoiselle en question. L'important n'était pas là, cependant. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle vive.

De son côté, Makena avait totalement perdu ses repères. Est-ce que la pièce avait été plongée dans le noir ? Avait-elle fait exploser les ampoules ? Elle avait beau entendre l'agitation autour d'elle, la respiration saccadée d'une personne proche d'elle, l'adolescente n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle se trouvait, si on l'avait déplacé. Elle se souvenait d'avoir usé toute sa force pour faire exploser les menottes électroniques qui retenaient le dieu prisonnier, mais ensuite, tout avait tourné et elle s'était écroulée.  
Et puis, d'un seul coup, elle ne comprit plus rien, comme si on l'avait coupé du monde. Elle se sentit happer par une force mystérieuse et ne put rien faire pour lutter contre. Etait-elle morte ?

Dans sa tentative désespérée, Loki se surprit à implorer son propre père adoptif :

- Tonnerre de… Odin, Père-De-Toutes-Choses ! Cette fille va mourir ! Je sais que vous m'entendez, Père ! Rendez-moi mes pouvoirs pour que je la sauve !

Et contre toute attente, le dieu se sentit, subitement, plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Il avait suffisamment de force et de pouvoir pour la sauver et la soigner, à présent. Mais s'il faisait cela, il n'aurait plus rien, or il pouvait se contenter d'épargner sa vie et de garder un peu de magie, au cas où.

Se faisant, il s'appliqua à la sauver et lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, il s'arrêta.  
Il put, enfin, souffler. Elle était hors de danger, c'était le plus important.

Makena ouvrit subitement les yeux, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, comme si elle en avait été privée durant un très, trop long moment.  
La première « chose » qu'elle vit fut les deux grands yeux verts du dieu fripon qui la fixaient avec intensité. Ensuite, elle remarqua que Loki était à bout de force, comme s'il avait usé d'une source importante de pouvoirs. Le lien fut aisé à faire : il venait tout simplement de la sauver.

- Vous… tenta-t-elle de dire, mais elle était bien trop faible.

- Pas un mot sur ce qu'il vient de se passer… à personne, lui murmura-t-il juste avant qu'un agent n'arrive et voyant Makena à terre, appelle les médecins.

Et au moment où elle fut transportée à l'infirmerie du SHIELD, Loki vit Thor et comprit que ce qui venait de se passer allait lui coûter gros.  
Mais, et il ignorait la raison, il s'en moquait bien. Il l'avait sauvé, au fond, n'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

* * *

_Wouah un sauvetage de fait. Et surtout, Loki qui commence à éprouver de la compassion et qui réapprend à apprécier son frère, c'est étrange tout ça. __Odin qui aide Loki en lui redonnant une part de ses pouvoirs, c'est encore plus étrange._

_Tout sera expliqué sooner or later, mais pas encore, je préfère attendre ^^_

_J'espère lire vos reviews très vite, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce, pleins de bisous et à très bientôt _


	7. Jalousie

**Note** **: **Désolée pour le gros retard accumuler... Je poste ce chapitre que j'avais déjà écris depuis un moment. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible.

Merci à **YaNa31** pour la relecture !

* * *

**Jalousie**

Et voilà que Loki était, à nouveau, enfermé dans une salle sombre.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne contenait qu'une table et deux chaises, ce n'était donc pas sa nouvelle cellule.

Que faisait-il ici, alors ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une jeune femme rousse entra dans la pièce. Le Jotun soupira fortement, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette demoiselle, qui avait réussi à le manipuler à la perfection pour trouver ses intentions. Cela en avait été effrayant ! Heureusement, à présent, il savait comment elle agissait. Et il ne comptait pas se refaire avoir.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de vous voir, étant donné que la dernière fois, vous m'avez eu. Mais qui vous dit que cette fois sera pareille ?

- Personne, répondit derechef l'agent Romanoff avant de s'asseoir en face du dieu. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour connaître vos intentions. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez agressé Makena.

Tsss… Avec tout cela, Loki en avait complètement oublié la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé d'une morte certaine.

En même temps, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Dès que les agents avaient emmené Makena, le dieu de la malice avait eu le droit au sermon habituel de son demi-frère, qui lui reprochait d'avoir mis la vie de l'humaine en danger, d'avoir tenté de se débarrasser d'elle et de s'enfuir en l'utilisant impunément.

Dans l'ensemble, il lui faisait des reproches sur quelque chose qui allait se produire. Mais cela, il l'ignorait encore.

Ensuite, il avait été, une nouvelle fois, arrêté et entraîné de force dans cet endroit où on l'avait laissé croupir pendant une journée entière. Lui qui pensait que l'adolescente était sans importance pour le SHIELD, il s'était trompé.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait se concentrer sur le cas de Makena et sur ce qui l'avait poussé à la sauver. Sauf qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, parce qu'il ignorait bien les raisons d'un tel acte. Le dieu du mensonge avait beau faire comme s'il avait songé pratique et tactique, ce n'était qu'une illusion. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde, il avait juste agi. A ce moment-là, c'était ce qu'il y avait eu de mieux à faire, il le savait.

Et à présent, on lui reprochait de l'avoir agressé.

- Agressée ? C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? s'enquit Loki, légèrement surpris.

Si c'était le cas, elle avait menti… sans raison, en plus ! Après tout elle ne devait pas ignorer que se mettre un dieu à dos, même sans pouvoir, n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Elle n'est pas encore réveillée, lui confia l'agent. Mais, avouez que c'est plutôt évident… Elle et vous dans cette chambre, la porte qui explose, ainsi que vos menottes et Makena envoyée au tapis.

Oh, il y aurait pu avoir une toute autre explication à tout ceci, mais cela aurait impliqué un lit et aurait supprimé les vêtements des deux concernés à la partie.

Le Jotun fut surpris d'avoir eu cette pensée, qui, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, ne l'avait même pas dégoûtée. Mais c'était une humaine, bon sang ! On ne touche pas à une humaine, on ne couche encore moins avec ! C'était de la vermine, rien de plus.

- C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, lui accorda Loki. Enfin, c'est facile de choisir l'évidence, dans ces conditions.

- Vous niez, donc, avoir tenté de la tuer ?

Etait-elle complètement stupide ?! Il lui avait sauvée la vie ! Pourquoi l'agresser si c'était pour la sauver la minute d'après ?

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, parce qu'il se serait trahi. Il aurait avoué avoir recouvré une petite partie de ses pouvoirs et cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Il dût se contenter de rester mystérieux.

- Je ne nie rien, je n'affirme rien non plus, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander quand elle se réveillera.

Cela le sauverait, à coup sûr, si elle tenait sa langue. Ils la croiraient plus aisément que le dieu du mensonge, cela semblait évident.

Mais, bizarrement, le jeune dieu ne doutait pas d'elle, il sentait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Il lui avait expressément demandé, non ?

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, constata Natasha, continuant son analyse. Elle va donc se réveiller, pour vous ?

- Oh, je n'en sais rien, avec vos techniques humaines, vous risquez encore de la tuer, lança Loki, méchamment.

Oui, le dieu de la malice n'avait pas du tout confiance en ses machines sonores et ses tuyaux ridicules qui rentraient dans la peau. C'était de la mauvaise sorcellerie, le principe humain dans toute sa splendeur.

Quand Loki avait ses pouvoirs, il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces « trucs » pour soigner, il lui suffisait de passer sa main sur la plaie et celle-ci disparaissait aussitôt. Seulement, dans ces cas-là, il s'agissait d'une magie contrôlée, pas comme cette sorcellerie que les Midgardiens nommaient « science ».

- Comme si vous étiez capable de faire mieux que nous ! le défia la rouquine.

Et aussitôt, Loki comprit ce que voulez vraiment l'agent.

Il s'était promis de ne plus se faire avoir et avait donc cherché à analyser la demoiselle. Rien dans son comportement ne trahissait une recherche, autre que celle sur les explosions. Mais il avait mis cela sur le dos d'une excellente subtilité.

Sa méfiance légendaire avait, donc, bien eu raison d'être. En effet, ce que voulez vraiment la jeune femme, ce n'était pas de savoir s'il avait agressé Makena, bien au contraire, c'était s'il l'avait sauvée et donc, s'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Voilà pourquoi elle cherchait à le provoquer, pour qu'il cède et lui révèle ses agissements.

- C'est donc ça, constata Loki, sournoisement. Je savais bien que vous aviez une bonne raison d'être venue. Vous essayez de savoir si j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs et si je l'ai sauvée. La réponse est non.

Evidemment, il n'allait certainement pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre : la vérité. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr de connaître la vérité, lui-même, depuis qu'il avait eu ce sentiment humain… Pas de la pitié, de la compassion. Et ce besoin étrange d'aider cette fille, au point d'en implorer Odin.

C'était tellement dingue, qu'il préférait ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Natasha, de son côté, fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la démasque. Pas aussi aisément du moins. Elle l'avait bien sous-estimé en fait, il s'avérait plus doué qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Mais s'il avait trouvé si facilement, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait véritablement quelque chose à cacher.

- Je vous avais prévenue, je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois. Puis-je sortir, maintenant ?

- Pour aller où ? s'enquit immédiatement Natasha.

Loki choisit de mentir, une nouvelle fois, parce qu'en vérité, il avait vraiment envie… non, besoin plutôt de voir la demoiselle qu'il avait poussée à une quasi-mort.

Elle n'était pas encore réveillée, d'après la rouquine, il devait donc attendre pour s'entretenir avec elle. Pourtant, il avait ce sentiment qui le pousser à aller la voir, même si elle demeurait endormie pour le moment… Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le trahirait, c'était tout. Oui, uniquement pour cela.

- Dans la cellule qu'on m'a attribuée.

- Vous voulez dire « la chambre » ? le corrigea l'agent Romanoff.

- Je sais ce que je dis et cette pièce est tout sauf une chambre.

Alors, ne voyant pas d'objection à le laisser partir, elle lui ouvrit la porte et il quitta les lieux, marchant d'un pas vif.

Il n'allait pas rendre cette visite à Makena, pas aujourd'hui du moins. Il savait que le SHIELD le suspectait et il ne pouvait se permettre de se trahir, pas si prêt du but.

Il se rendit donc, comme indiqué, dans sa cellule/chambre. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos bien mérité.

* * *

Tandis que le Jotun retournait dans sa chambre, l'agent Romanoff, de son côté, se rendit chez son supérieur pour faire son rapport.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de réunion, elle constata que Fury savait déjà tout, puisqu'il avait assisté à l'interrogatoire via une caméra installée dans la pièce.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? s'enquit de suite Natasha, curieuse de connaître le point de vue de son patron.

Pour elle, c'était évident, Loki cachait quelque chose.

Sa méfiance n'avait fait que confirmer cette théorie, d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas se trahir, il avait donc bien fait quelque chose que personne ne devait savoir.

Il était clair que le dieu n'avait pas agressé Makena, même si elle avait été entraînée d'urgence en soins intensifs. Elle ne présentait aucune trace de coups qu'aurait pu lui administrer Loki.

Qu'avait-il, donc, fait ? La sauver aurait été totalement stupide, cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il cachait.

Mais alors quoi ? Natasha avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, elle ne parvenait à trouver de théorie logique. Il fallait que Makena se réveille, elle seule connaissait la vérité.

- Pour le moment, rien, finit par répondre Fury. Il est compliqué à saisir.

Natasha fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas comprendre le dieu.

En effet, le chef du SHIELD avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur tout le monde. Il était parvenu à duper les Avengers, elle y comprit. Même à plusieurs reprises.

Si même un as comme lui et une professionnelle de la supercherie comme elle ne parvenaient à trouver la cause de tant de mystère, c'était que Loki était particulièrement doué. Et légèrement moins prétentieux qu'avant, puisqu'il s'était bien fait avoir par son impression de supériorité la première fois que Natasha lui avait parlé.

Là, il avait évolué, c'était donc bien qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui inquiétait l'agent Romanoff. Un problème plus gros s'était imposé à son esprit dès qu'elle avait su que Makena s'était retrouvée dans la même pièce que Loki.

Elle savait, l'ayant étudiée dans l'ombre, que la fille de l'agent Coulson représentait un danger évident pour la société. En effet, elle était incapable de contrôler totalement son don, or celui-ci était excessivement puissant et, mal utilisé, pouvait devenir funeste.

Le problème apparaissait donc évident et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à son supérieur.

- Croyez-vous que, maintenant qu'il connaît le don de Makena, Loki va tenter de s'en servir contre nous ?

Natasha savait que Loki était prêt à tout pour se venger. Thor lui avait bien fait comprendre que son frère avait une vision bien sinistre du « châtiment » qu'Odin lui avait infligé. Et Makena avait été mise sur la touche, elle était donc très remontée contre les Avengers.

Si le dieu exploitait cette faille, il parviendrait aisément à contrôler l'adolescente et à utiliser son don pour détruire les Avengers.

Et si c'était le cas, Natasha était persuadée qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à lutter contre elle. Une fois livrée à elle-même, Makena serait incapable de se contrôler et elle détruirait plus que le QG du SHIELD.

Alors, elle aurait souhaité que Fury lui dise qu'il serait impossible au dieu de l'utiliser comme arme. Malheureusement, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis persuadé.

Et le regard que lui lança son supérieur mit aussitôt l'agent Romanoff sur la piste. Fury avait un plan. Un plan bien sombre, qui consisterait à manipuler, une fois de plus, l'adolescente.

Natasha ne l'aurait certainement pas compris si elle n'y avait pas songé elle-même. Il voulait forcer l'adhésion de Makena dans les Avengers, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se rebelle contre eux.

Malheureusement, l'agent Romanoff savait que cela était impossible, à présent, car le dossier de l'adolescente était clos.

- J'ai déjà rendu mon rapport sur elle, je ne peux pas revenir sur mes propos…

- Ne vous en faites pas, la coupa aussitôt Fury, même avec votre avis négatif, mademoiselle Coulson est prise dans l'équipe.

Natasha n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Qui étaient les imbéciles qui avaient mis un avis positif pour l'intégration de l'adolescente ?

Elle voulut le demander directement à son supérieur, mais celui-ci se dirigea vers la sortie sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et juste avant de sortir, il lui administra la pire tâche qu'on lui avait imposée dans sa vie.

- Veillez à garder un œil sur le frère de Thor, agent Romanoff.

Elle qui pensait avoir tout fait, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait baby-sitter d'un dieu orgueilleux. Génial…

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent après l'interrogatoire de Loki et celui-ci commençait tout juste à trouver le temps long.

Il attendait patiemment que l'adolescente qu'il avait sauvée daigne se réveiller et ce ne fut qu'au bout du troisième jour d'attente qu'il entendit un agent dans le couloir expliquer à son collègue que « la dingue avait enfin ouvert les yeux ».

Il ne doutait pas que cette « dingue » n'était autre que Makena, il ne connaissait pas d'autre fille susceptible de se faire surnommer ainsi. Il était le fou, elle était la dingue. Quel duo, ils feraient, une fois ralliés à la même cause.

Cependant, si le Jotun avait songé à rendre une petite visite à l'adolescente, cela se révéla impossible. En effet, il était surveillé pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par l'argent Romanoff. Un véritable « pot-à-colle », ou quelque chose dans le genre, comme dirait les Midgardiens. Et le jeune dieu avait tenté de s'en débarrasser, mais elle semblait décidée à ne pas le lâcher.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle était incapable de se taire, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, c'était une femme après tout. Mais quand même, c'était agaçant à la longue.

Surtout que la plupart du temps, elle ouvrait la bouche simplement pour poser une question indiscrète sur la vie du dieu. Elle était trop curieuse et prenait sa mission trop au sérieux, cherchant toujours à connaître les projets de Loki.

Le seul avantage à devoir supporter cette femme, c'était qu'il n'avait plus besoin de porter ses menottes.

Un avantage qui ne cessait de lui rappeler le geste qu'avait exécuté Makena, juste pour impressionner le Jotun. Elle avait réussi à faire exploser la porte blindée, en plus des bracelets électroniques qui condamnaient le dieu à une vie de prisonnier. Cette fille était incroyable, véritablement.

Et il aurait tant souhaité pouvoir aller la voir, rien que pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, définitivement.

Non, voilà qu'il recommençait à avoir des sentiments amicaux à l'égard de cette demoiselle ! Il voulait juste y aller pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche sur son sauvetage. Malheureusement, avec la glue, il se refusait de la voir, afin d'éviter de se trahir sur ses intentions.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, le soir du troisième jour, il tenta une énième fois de se défaire de l'agent Romanoff. Et cette fois-ci, grâce au retour de l'autre agent –celui que Loki avait manipulé une fois-, il y parvint.

En effet, sa geôlière préférait passer du temps avec l'archer plutôt qu'avec le dieu mystérieux. Ce qui était compréhensible. De ce fait, Loki réussit facilement à s'échapper de son champ de vision.

Aussitôt, il se rendit en soins intensifs, suivant les hommes en blouses blanches qui discutaient d'un nouveau membre des Avengers. Le Jotun ne fit pas plus attention à leur conversation que cela.

Il parvint enfin à la trouver, dans une grande pièce entièrement blanche. Cependant, il dut se contenter de la regarder à travers une immense baie vitrée, ne pouvant pas entrer car l'adolescente n'était pas seule. Elle était en train de rire avec cet abruti de Captain America.

Loki n'arrivait pas à y croire, lui qui s'était inquiété pour elle. Il la découvrait en train de bavarder avec ce crétin ! Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine !

Comment pouvait-elle rire avec lui ?!

Comment pouvait-elle l'enlacer de cette manière ?!

N'avait-elle aucune reconnaissance pour son sauveur ? Préférait-elle passer du temps avec le crétin arriéré plutôt qu'avec lui ?

Cela le rendait dingue. Il avait la sensation d'être trahi une nouvelle fois, sauf que c'était encore pire. Comme s'il étouffait, suffoquait… Et il avait cette sensation qui brûlait dans ses entrailles, le rendant totalement fou.

C'était comme si la voir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne lui était pas permis. Comme si elle n'avait le droit de rire qu'en sa présence. Ou sinon, il entrait dans une haine noire.

Loki ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle colère, pourtant, cette vision le fit entrer dans une terrible rage. S'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'un self-control exceptionnel, il ne se serait certainement pas gêné pour aller s'expliquer avec le Captain America.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller se battre avec lui. D'une part, parce qu'il était supposé convaincre tout le monde qu'il avait changé. D'une autre part, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Après tout, le blondinet se contentait de passer du temps avec l'adolescente.

Pourquoi cela dérangeait-il le dieu ? Elle ne lui appartenait pourtant pas…

Mais le Jotun n'était pas bête, il avait fait rapidement le lien entre cette haine soudaine pour le Captain America et des sentiments humains dont il avait entendu parler, par Thor en l'occurrence.

Une haine envers une personne, sans aucune raison ; un désir de possession de la personne avec qui discute celle qu'on déteste subitement…

Il y avait une explication midgardienne à cela, un sentiment trop humain au goût de Loki. Il était jaloux.

Non, c'était impossible ! Il était le dieu de la malice, le dieu du mal, il ne pouvait pas ressentir d'émotions midgardiennes ! Cette haine était seulement la conséquence directe d'une colère envers les Avengers, non pas envers le Captain America seul. Quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour Makena, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une nécessité de la garder à ses côtés, pour son plan.

Après tout, qu'était-elle pour lui ? Si ce n'était, uniquement sa clé de sortie.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Makena était sortie de son sommeil.

Deux jours qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux dans la section soins intensifs de l'hôpital du SHIELD. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu qui que ce soit, les visites étant interdites. Et enfin, deux jours qu'elle s'impatientait, agacée par ses éternelles hospitalisations.

Elle voulait sortir, s'échapper de cette prison blanche qui lui faisait trop peur. Elle avait envie de retourner embêter Loki. Elle voulait connaître sa réaction face à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Malheureusement, elle était toujours coincée dans ce lit, attendant patiemment qu'on finisse par lui dire qu'elle s'était entièrement rétablie. Mais cela ne venait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'était pourtant plus en danger. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait été, mais à présent, elle en était sortie, non ? Pourquoi, alors, les médecins continuaient de chuchoter en la regardant ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? A part à inquiéter l'adolescente, cela ne servait à rien. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

C'était surprenant de constater qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de lui, Captain America répondait présent. En effet, une fois de plus, il venait d'entrer dans cette pièce blanche, défiant l'interdiction aux visites.

Cela rappelait à Makena sa deuxième visite et tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié… Et inévitablement, sa trahison, qu'elle ne parvenait à digérer.

Si l'envie de vengeance était passée avec le temps, la tristesse ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle avait été tellement déçue d'apprendre que Steve avait utilisé sa confiance en lui pour se rapprocher d'elle, et ainsi, la surveiller.

Bien sûr, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait fait cela, uniquement, dans le but d'éviter qu'elle ait à subir de nouveaux tests. Cela semblait logique, à présent. Il n'avait fait que tenir sa promesse. Il la surveillait pour prouver au SHIELD qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait préféré se dire, une fois la haine passée.

Et de cette manière, elle parvenait à supporter sa présence.

- Remise de ta chute, la belle au bois dormant ? commença-t-il par dire, une fois à son chevet. Tu sais, j'en ai vraiment marre de te voir dans cet état.

Elle soupira, agacée elle aussi, d'être une éternelle hospitalisée.

Elle voyait bien que Steve prenait des gants avec elle, il devait vouloir éviter d'avoir à faire à la « mauvaise » Makena. Celle qui avait tenté de le séduire, il y avait de cela quelques jours.

Au fond, elle était persuadée que Steve ne l'avait pas entièrement cru, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait pardonné. Mais, le langage de la séduction avait su l'affoler suffisamment pour qu'il décide de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Cependant, elle préférait oublier toute cette histoire, pour se focaliser sur la question de Steve. Il avait bien parlé d'une chute, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Pourtant, même si ses souvenirs de son « accident » étaient encore assez flous, elle savait que tout ceci n'était pas lié à une chute.

Alors, pourquoi disait-il cela ?

- Ma chute ? s'enquit Makena, d'une voix encore endormie, pas habituée à parler.

- Tu es tombée et tu t'es cognée la tête, lui répondit Steve derechef.

Essayait-il de l'embrouiller ?

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir chuté. Elle parvenait vaguement à se souvenir d'avoir senti un liquide chaud couler jusqu'à sa bouche, puis avoir entendu les battements de son cœur contre ses tempes et ensuite, c'était le trou noir.

Elle avait cru avoir atteint la lumière, mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien, à présent.

- Il n'y avait pas que ça, pour que je sois sous perfusions, remarqua Makena, froidement.

Elle se méfiait, Steve s'en était douté.

Makena ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné son comportement et maintenant, elle préférait se méfier de chaque propos qu'il tenait. Il n'avait, donc, pas le droit à l'erreur. Il fallait qu'il soit franc avec elle, si non, il était sûr de perdre leur amitié, définitivement.

- Oui, bon, ce sont les grandes lignes, fit-il en haussant les épaules. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, en fait. Mis à part que tu étais avec Loki et que tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état.

Et donc, ils en déduisaient que Loki y était pour quelque chose. C'était plutôt facile de choisir la logique dans ces moments-là. Loki était le dieu du mal, il ne pouvait que faire les mauvaises choses. Makena était une pauvre adolescente paumée, elle devait se chercher un mentor et n'avait pas choisi le bon.

Que de bêtises humaines… Oulà, voilà qu'elle parlait comme le dieu ! Elle l'avait, peut-être, un peu trop fréquenté.

Mais, à cet instant, tout cela n'avait pas trop d'importance… Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de Loki ne lui avaient pas montré un homme en pleine forme. Au contraire, il avait paru fatigué, épuisé même. Alors, il était naturel que Makena s'inquiète.

- Loki… Il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix trahissant ses sentiments. Je ne l'ai pas blessé, rassure-moi ?

Steve parût plus qu'étonné d'entendre les propos de Makena. Depuis quand l'adolescente s'inquiétait-elle pour ce type ? N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il n'était pas du côté du Bien ? Etait-elle naïve au point de croire à une rédemption de sa part ?

- Blessé ? C'est plutôt lui qui t'a blessée… Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour lui ?

- Non, tu te trompes, j'ai…

Makena s'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, de peur de se trahir.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas que de sa faute, si elle était dans cet état. Le dieu ne l'avait pas arrêté, même quand il avait constaté qu'elle allait au plus mal. Il était donc un peu fautif aussi.

Mais bizarrement, elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer, même à Steve, qu'il l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Et que, par conséquent, elle s'était mise dans cet état par sa faute, entre autre.

Alors, s'efforçant de paraître sincère, elle lui mentit, une fois de plus.

- J'en avais assez de m'entraîner avec vous, confessa-t-elle, comme honteuse. Vous ne me laissiez jamais aller bien loin dans mes capacités ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Loki de m'entraîner et… je suis allée un peu trop loin, justement.

Il y avait bien une part de vrai, là-dedans, mais la vérité était tellement incroyable que Steve crut à un mensonge.

En fait, il parvenait à la croire lorsqu'elle mentait, mais pas lorsqu'elle disait vrai. C'était très étrange, comme phénomène.

- Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? s'enquit-il, mauvais et Makena crut sentir une pointe de jalousie dans sa question.

- Je ne le défends pas, je dis seulement la vérité ! se justifia l'adolescente, agacée.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas croire que Loki n'était pas le vilain de l'histoire ? Il n'avait peut-être pas changé en bien, mais il n'avait pas empiré non plus.

Quand Steve cesserait-il de voir le mauvais là où il n'y en avait pas ?

- Si c'est la vérité, alors c'était stupide ! s'emporta-t-il, subitement.

- Qu'est-ce qui était stupide ? demanda Makena, derechef.

- D'aller voir Loki, l'ennemi public numéro un ! De forcer sur tes capacités ! Makena, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ?!

Makena tiqua. Pas seulement parce que Steve avait parût inquiet, ce qui conforta l'adolescente dans son idée qu'il l'appréciait bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Non, en fait, les propos de Captain America venaient de lui rappeler quelque chose qu'elle avait presque oublié.

Elle avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un songe, une hallucination crée par sa propre invention. Mais, Steve avait raison, elle aurait pu mourir.

En fait, elle était même morte. Ou du moins, sur le point de quitter ce monde. Et puis, il y avait eu Loki et cette chaleur qui s'était installée dans son corps, faisant battre son cœur intensément.

Il avait utilisé sa magie pour la sauver, elle en était persuadée. Elle ignorait encore pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais elle savait qu'elle lui était redevable.

Alors, certes, Steve ne croyait pas en sa rédemption, mais il avait sauvé Makena et de ce fait, elle était persuadée qu'il avait changé. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il était devenu presque… humain.

Cependant, elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne devait pas le dire à Steve. Elle se souvenait l'avoir promis à Loki, même si elle ignorait bien pourquoi.

Alors, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur celle du Captain America et de lui soufflait :

- Mais, je vais bien.

Il retira aussitôt sa main, comme s'il était gêné par la situation et préféra croiser les bras.

- Encore heureux, répondit-il, boudeur.

Makena soupira pour la seconde fois depuis l'arrivée de Steve.

- Tu es seulement venu pour me sermonner ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Cela sembla rappeler quelque chose au jeune homme.

- Euh… non… Je t'ai apporté quelque chose qui va te remettre en forme.

Alors, il prit quelque chose posé sur la table de chevet et lui tendit. Il s'agissait d'un dossier et en lettre capital, il y avait écrit : MAKENA C. COULSON.

- Mon dossier ? remarqua l'adolescente, surprise.

- Oui, répondit derechef l'Avenger. Vas-y, ouvre-le et lis les remarques des Avengers.

Alors, bien qu'effrayée, mais trop curieuse, Makena s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Elle aurait voulu lire le dossier au complet, mais Steve la regardait attentivement, voulant analyser chacune de ses réactions, alors, elle préféra faire ce qu'il lui avait conseillé.

Elle lut donc la première remarque. Il s'agissait du Dr. Bruce Banner.

**Dr. Bruce Banner** : Aux vues des différents tests, il m'est difficile de donner un avis sur le sujet Makena Coulson. Elle sait se montrer extrêmement calme, dans de nombreuses situations, mais lorsqu'elle est émotionnellement impliquée, elle se retrouve incapable de gérer sa force. Par conséquent, je n'émettrai aucun avis. Avis : Neutre.

Cette constatation ne surprit pas une seule seconde l'adolescente.

Après tout, Banner avait bien un homologue, Hulk, qui était aussi une expérience ratée. Ainsi, s'il avait jugé Makena, il aurait été forcé de remettre en cause sa présence ici.

Et si la demoiselle se doutait qu'il l'avait, sans aucun doute, fait au début, à présent, il avait conscience qu'il avait sa place dans les Avengers, comme un autre.

Le suivant fut l'agent Hawkeye, aussi nommé Clint Barton.

**Clint Barton** : N'ayant pas été présent, je pensais mettre un avis neutre, mais en constatant que mademoiselle Coulson ne semblait faire aucun effort d'intégration et en lisant la remarque de l'agent Romanoff, je me fie à son avis et considère Makena Coulson comme un danger qui ne peut et ne doit être minimisé. Avis : Négatif.

Oui, enfin, c'était surtout parce qu'il était très proche de la rouquine que Makena n'aimait pas du tout. Ainsi, elle n'était pas trop surprise de cet avis et s'attendait à voir le même genre pour ce qu'il s'agissait de Romanoff.

Cependant, vint d'abord la remarque du frère de Loki et cet avis sembla compter plus qu'un autre pour l'adolescente. Makena avait vraiment envie de convaincre Thor qu'elle était bien. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi.

**Thor Odinson** : Je ne considère pas que la non-maîtrise totale d'un don soit une raison suffisante pour juger une personne comme dangereuse. Sa participation sera un avantage dans la bataille. Avis : positif.

C'était plus bref et assez directe, mais l'adolescente fut satisfaite de voir un avis positif figuré dans son dossier.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas surprenant, elle avait été la seule à laisser une chance à Loki. Thor devait lui être reconnaissant, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Le quatrième avis fut celui de Captain America et vu la tête qu'il fit, il attendait de voir la réaction de Makena et semblait un peu stressé.

**Steve Rogers** : Makena s'est montrée capable de contrôler son don et a su faire preuve d'une grande maturité, même quand la situation devenait compliquée. Pour cela, je pense qu'elle est apte à faire parti du projet Avengers. Avis : Positif.

Même si Makena n'eut aucun étonnement en lisant cette constatation, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, juste pour rassurer Steve.

Elle avait déjà deux avis positifs, elle ne pensait pas en avoir autant, alors, elle était plutôt contente malgré tout.

Malheureusement, vint la rouquine et son stupide avis négatif, comme l'adolescente s'en était doutée.

**Natasha Romanoff** : Suite aux récents évènements, je considère que mademoiselle Coulson est incapable de contrôler ses dons. De plus, elle reste un danger, essentiellement pour elle-même, et ses difficultés à communiquer avec autrui sans animosité rendent sa participation au projet Avengers impossible. Avis : Négatif.

L'adolescente refusa de faire un seul commentaire sur cet avis. Comme toujours, elle était un « danger » aux yeux de Romanoff… Elle s'en était doutée et ne fut donc pas le moins du monde étonnée.

Et ainsi, il ne restait plus aucun espoir qu'elle n'intègre les Avengers car le dernier avis n'était autre que celui d'Iron Man. Or, il avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement Makena et qu'il la trouvait folle.

Il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui donner un avis positif.

**Tony Stark** : Makena Coulson est une folle à lier, elle est clairement incapable de contrôler son don et sa force et de ce fait, elle représente un danger potentiel. Je serais d'avis de la refuser dans ce projet, juste parce qu'elle a attenté à la vie de deux Avengers. Cependant, avec de la patience et de l'entraînement, je pense qu'elle aurait les capacités de devenir un bon élément. Et, je crois qu'il faut considérer sa folie comme un atout. En effet, elle risquera plus aisément sa vie dans des missions périlleuses que d'autres membres. Avis : Positif.

L'adolescente crut s'étouffer en lisant la remarque de Stark.

Enfin, surtout en relisant pour la cinquième fois l'avis positif noté en vert au bas de la page.

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, avec trois avis positifs, elle devait être… prise. Son rêve devenait réalité, elle était une Avenger, à présent.

Non, cela ne se pouvait pas, elle devait halluciner. Elle avait sûrement mal lu.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers Steve, celui-ci rayonnait.

- Bienvenue dans les Avengers, Makena !

A cet instant, Makena aurait pu embrasser Stark, juste pour son avis positif. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là.

De ce fait, et parce qu'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce, Makena prit dans ses bras Steve, tant elle était heureuse.

C'était comme se réveiller le jour de son anniversaire, mais en mieux. Réaliser un rêve, c'était tellement incroyable et elle n'avait aucun mot pour décrire sa joie. Juste, une satisfaction.

Satisfaction qui fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle constata, en voyant un calendrier accroché au mur, qu'ils avaient changé de mois.

Combien de temps était-elle restée dans le « coma » ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le demander à Steve, quand elle eut desserré son étreinte.

Celui-ci la regarda, un peu surpris par sa question.

- Seulement trois jours, ce qui peut sembler long, je te l'accorde…

Mais alors, cela faisait bien cinq jours qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Pourquoi Loki n'était-il toujours pas venu la voir ? Après tout, il devait sans doute vouloir s'expliquer avec elle. Il avait forcément besoin d'en savoir plus sur son don. Il avait eu l'air si intéressé le jour de l'incident et puis… il l'avait sauvée, il devait bien répondre à ses questions.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'en était-il à présent ?

- Quelqu'un est venu pendant que j'étais inconsciente ? s'enquit-elle, perplexe.

Steve comprit aussitôt la raison de ce changement brutal de comportement.

- Non, il n'est pas venu te voir, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses apprécier passer du temps avec lui… Enfin, de toute façon, il est un peu occupé avec Natasha, donc je ne pense pas qu'il viendra te voir.

Makena crut mal comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Steve. Elle ne put que répéter :

- Avec Natasha ?!

- Ouais, ils sont tout le temps ensemble ! répondit Steve en éclatant de rire.

Mais Captain America trouvait cela drôle, Makena, de son côté, sentit la colère monter en elle.

Elle ignorait la raison, mais apprendre cela la rendait malade. Elle eut la sensation qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre et cela lui faisait horriblement mal.

Pourquoi Loki passerait-il du temps avec Romanoff plutôt qu'avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que l'adolescente ? Ne l'avait-elle pas étonné avec son don ? N'était-il pas intrigué par elle ?

Il préférait réellement cette Russe manipulatrice plutôt que l'adolescente… Oui, cela semblait logique et lui faisait d'autant plus mal.

- Makena, ça va ? la questionna Steve qui avait remarqué la pâleur de son amie.

- Je suis juste fatiguée…

Le jeune homme comprit rapidement le sous-entendu évident : dégage Steve, elle a besoin d'être seule.

- Je repasserai te voir plus tard, alors.

Makena s'efforça de lui sourire, mais cela parût bien fade malheureusement. Cette douleur lui fit grincer des dents, elle ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la source.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne des paroles de sa mère.

« Lorsque ton père était loin, j'avais cette pression dans le ventre. J'étais torturée à l'idée que ton père en aime une autre. Cette sensation, un jour, tu l'auras aussi mon ange… Malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable. Vois-tu, la jalousie, Makena, est le pire des fléaux. Elle a détruit l'amour que je portais à ton père. »

Alors, c'était donc cela, la « jalousie ».

Quand ton être s'attache, sans que tu ne le veuilles, à quelqu'un et se torde, se brûle et se torture dès que ce quelqu'un se retrouve attaché à une personne différente de toi.

C'était exactement ce que ressentait Makena à cet instant.

Sauf qu'il y avait une chose qui démontait totalement sa théorie : il s'agissait de Loki. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais non, c'était le dieu de la malice, le dieu fripon.

Alors, c'était bien impossible qu'elle soit jalouse de Romanoff, parce que celle-ci passait du temps avec lui…

Après tout, qu'était-il pour elle ? Si ce n'est seulement un moyen de se venger des autres.

* * *

_Et voilà, on découvre petit-à-petit l'évolution de Lokena !_

_Et puis, on n'oublie pas l'apparition de sentiments humains pour Loki, histoire de rappeler le titre de cette fiction héhé !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mes chers reviewers d'amouuur :)_

_Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère ! _

_Lokena au pouvoir mouhahaha ! ;)_


End file.
